uninvited
by vai.piowliang
Summary: aku dianggap gila oleh eommaku sendiri, dia lebih mempercayai kekasihnya yang aku yakin adalah pembunuh appaku. dalam dukaku karena kehilangan appa datanglah seorang dokter psycholog yang bertugas merawat kejiwaanku namanya Choi Siwon dan aku jatuh cinta padanya tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? karena hyungku Donghae juga mencintainya WONKYU/Wonhae/Hanchul/YAOI/GS FOR KIM HEECHUL
1. Chapter 1

**ff ini vai buat khusus buat para WKS terinspirasi film Hollywod berjudul Uninvited**

**jalan ceritanya hampir sama namun vai tambahkan banyak adegan yang berbeda dengan filmnya**

**semoga kalian suka**

**hahha**

**dul**

**set**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

"Aku sedang berada didalam sebuah pesta, kami berpasangan dan aku sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihku, kami berciuman dan kami larut dalam kemesraan itu hingga aku keluarkan kondom dari saku celanaku dan mengajak Seohyun bercinta denganku'

"Kami kini berada didalam sebuah kamar, kami melanjutkan kembali ciuman mesra itu lalu aku mulai menyentuh sensitifnya tapi tiba – tiba ponselku berbunyi tanda appa memanggilku, aku segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Seohyun yang sudah telanjang tanpa berkata apapun"

"Aku berlari setengah panik dan berbapasan dengan Donghae hyungku dia sempat memanggil ku"

"Kyuhyun-ah Waeyeo?" Donghae hyung bertanya padaku

"Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya aku berlalu begitu saja. Aku berjalan mengitari hutan untuk bisa sampai rumahku lalu aku menemukan 3 kantung plastik besar berwarna hitam kerena penasaran aku buka salah satu kantung itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena isi dari tumpukan itu berupa kepala dan potongan tubuh manusia"

"Aku berteriak karena syock melihat korban mutilasi itu wajah dari kepala itu tidak bisa aku lupakan walau aku sudah berlari sejauh mungkin. Kini aku berjalan mengitari lantai kayu rumahku, karena apa sedang sakit dan sudah lumpuh, eommma memisahkan appa dari rumah utama dan menempatkan appa dipaviliun aku hampiri appa tapi belum aku sampai dipaviliun, tempat itu meledak tepat dihadapanku"

"Kyuhyun-shi! Sepertinya kau mampu mengingat semua kenangan buruk saat appamu meninggal. Aku rasa kau sudah tidak sakit lagi dan terpat terbaik untukmu adalah berada ditengah keluargamu. pulanglah kerumah kembali pada hangatnya keluarga" dr. Shim sudah mengijinkan aku pulang

"jinja? Apakah aku sudah benar – benar sehat?" aku ingin memastikan kesehatan kejiwaanku

"benar! kau sudah sehat pulanglah" ujar dokter Shim

Aku sungguh bahagia mendapat kabar itu dari dr. Shim.

.

.

Aku lambaikan tanganku pada eomma yang sudah menjemputku dan menungguku dipelataran parkir rumah sakit jiwa dimana aku dirawat. Sejak kepergian appa dalam ledakan itu aku menjadi memiliki halusinasi melupakan sebagian besar memoriku.

"kenapa eomma menjemputku sendirian? Aku sangat merindukan hyung umma, kenapa dia tidak menjemputku?" aku mengeluh karena hanya umma yang menjemputku

"lihatlah dilaci dashboard" eomma mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ada apa? Apa ini?" aku melihat sebuah novel dengan judul FATE dengan cover warna hitam dan tulisan merah darah

"itu buku pertamamu" jawab eomma menatapku

"buku ku?" aku lihat nama penulis yang ternyata memang nama lengkapku

"bagaimana bisa ini menjadi sebuah buku hasil karanganku?" aku buka buku itu

"Hankyung-ssi yang menerbitkannya untukmu" wajah eomma berseri saat menyebutkan nama Hankyung.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar nama itu mood ku menjadi tidak baik. Sepertinya aku tidak menyukainya.

"selama kau sakit dan menerima perawatan di rumah sakit itu, Hankyung diam – diam menerbitkannya" eomma kembali bercerita

"apa kalian tinggal bersama?" tanyaku ketus

"miane, benar kami tinggal bersama. Sejak appamu meninggal umma mengalami kesulitan dan dialah yang membantu eomma" eomma menatap lurus kedepan sambil menancap gas lebih cepat lagi

"bagaimana dengan hyung? Apa dia menerima kehadiran Hankyung" aku mengkhawatirkan hyungku

"Kyuhyun-ah! eomma mohon jangan bahas ini lagi yah!" eomma selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku bertanya tentang Donghae hyung

.

.

.

Rumah yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan selama perawatan memang banyak sekali mengalami perubahan. Tidak lagi sama seperti saat appa masih ada. Aku segera berlari dan masuk kedalam rumah untuk menemui hyung kesayanganku "hyung-ah! Aku pulang!" aku berteriak berulang – ulang memanggilnya lalu aku naik kelantai atas untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya

"hyung-ah aku rindu kau!" aku buka pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk. Kamarnya begitu berantakan seperti dia biasanya

"hyung kau memang tidak pernah berubah kau selalu berantakan" aku melihat keluar jendela menuju kolam renang dan ternyata Donghae hyung sedang berenang disana.

Aku segera turun untuk membuatnya terkejut. Dia semakin mahir saja saat berenang, sepertinya dia banyak berlatih saat aku tidak ada disampingnya

"hyung-ah! Kau tidak mendengar aku berteriak memanggil – manggil namamu?" aku ciprat – cipratkan air dikolam mengenai tubuhnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu!" hyung keluar dari kolam dan segera berlari memelukku

"kau tahu selama kepergianmu aku menjadi seperti orang yang sinting, ditambah kehadiran hankyung dirumah kita" hyung mengeluh

"aku tahu semuanya hyung! aku juga merasakan hal yang sama" aku mencoba memberikan dia kenyamanan

"lihatlah orang itu datang aku tidak ingin menemuinya" hyung kembali berenang.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah pulang?" dr. Hankyung menyapaku sok akrab

"ya baru saja" jawabku dingin

"kami sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah melihat buku pertamamu?" dia berusaha mengingatkan jasanya yang telah menerbitkan bukuku

"yah tadi eomma menunjukkannya padaku" jawabku menatap kearah hyung yang sedang asyik berenang

"apa kau menyukainya?" dia terus berusaha untuk bisa akrab denganku

"gumawao! aku sangat menghargainya" aku tatap dia sedikit senyum

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku harap kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab lagi dari sebelumnya. Aku ingin kau bisa menerima kehadiranku. Sulit sekali untuk bisa meraih Donghae tapi yang penting kau bisa menerimaku dan aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu juga eomma mu Kim Heechul" Hankyung semakin berusaha membuka hatiku

"kau harus ingat anak laki – laki eomma bukan hanya aku tapi Donghae hyung yang juga harus kau terima dan berusahalan mendekatinya. Jika dia bisa menerimamu maka aku juga akan menerimamu" aku tinggalkan Hankyung bersama hyung yang sedang berenang disana.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"pembunuh! Pembunuh! Kau harus jauhkan dia dari eommamu" suara appa terdengar jelas dan aku melihat pintu kamarku pelan – pelan terbuka lalu aku melihat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarku dan aku lihat appa masuk kedalam kamarku dengan luka bakar yang sangat parah diseluruh tubuhnya

"appa! Apakah itu kau?" aku berusaha menguatkan pandanganku walau sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan

"pembunuuuh!" appa semakin mendekatiku dan mencoba mencekikku

"aaaaaa!" aku berteriak lalu lampu menyala

"wae? Kyuhyun-ah kau kenapa?" beruntung sekali hyung membangunkan aku dari mimpi burukku

"hyung tolong peluk aku" aku peluk hyung dengan erat sekali seolah – olah aku sangat membutuhkannya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanku

"nee! Aku bermimpi appa datang dan berkata pembunuh dan aku harus menjauhkan dia dari eomma" aku ceritakan mimpiku pada hyung

"pembunuh? Siapa pembunuh?" hyung melepaskan pelukannya

"entahlah appa mengatakan itu berulang – ulang dengan luka bakar yang amat parah disekujur tubuhnya" aku kembali menjelaskan

"apakah yang appa maksud Hankyung adalah seorang pembunuh?" hyung membuat dugaan

"entahlah" jawabku singkat

"Hankyung adalah dokter pribadi yang merawat appa selama sakit, bisa saja dia memberikan obat yang salah atau dia membius appa hingga appa meninggal dalam kebakaran itu" hyung sepertinya banyak belajar tentang Hankyung Karena dia lebih lama tinggal bersamanya dibanding aku.

"tidurlah! Kau perlu istirahat karena besok kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi" hyung hendak meninggalkanku

"hyung! Tidurlah bersamaku! Aku merindukanmu" aku tarik tangan hyung untuk berbaring bersamaku

"bilang saja kau takut setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu! Jangan berpura – pura kau merindukanku dan memintaku tidur denganmu" hyung malah meledekku

"aku sungguh merindukanmu hyung!" aku tarik hyung untuk berbaring disampingku lalu aku memeluknya

"akulah yang sangat merindukanmu dongsaengku" hyung merangkul tanganku yang memeluknya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"Kyuhyun-ah bangunlah! Kita sarapan sama – sama! Ada yang ingin eomma tunjukan padamu" eomma membuka tirai kamarku sehingga kamarku menjadi terang.

Aku tidak melihat hyung disampingku sepertinya dia sudah lebih dulu terbangun

"apa itu eomma?" tanyaku menggisik – gisik mataku

"turunlah! Jawabannya ada dibawah" eomma melemparkan handuk padaku sepertinya dia memerintahku untuk segera mandi.

.

.

Aku turun untuk bergabung bersama umma dan Hankyung dan mungkin juga hyung karena aku tidak menemukan dia dikamarnya. Saat sampai diruang makan aku melihat eomma menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hankyung sementara hyung sedang duduk diseberang mereka sambil menikmati roti tawarnya dan memberikan pandangan yang amat sinis terhadap eomma dan Hankyung.

"apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?" aku tepuk bahu hyung lembut lalu hyung menatapku memberikan signal tentang eomma dan Hankyung

"tentu saja kami sedang sarapan Kyuhyun-ah" jawab eomma tersenyum

"aku tidak bertanya pada eomma tapi aku bertanya pada hyung" aku duduk disebelah hyung

"Kyuhyun-ah!" eomma mengeluhkan sikapku yang dingin sambil menatap Hankyung dengan wajah yang sedih

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apakah belakangan ini kaua sering merasa sakit kepala?" Hankyung belaga memperlatikanku

"ani! Wae?" jawabku ketus

"aku akan mengenalkan dokter pribadi untukmu yang baru, yang bisa merawatmu dan memantaumu dari rumah. aku sudah tidak percaya dengan dr. Shim dia sudah terlalu tua dan bisa saja dia melakukan kesalahan" ujar Hankyung

"Kyu! Sepertinya penjahat ini tidak suka kau pulang dan dia masih menganggap kau gila, sehingga dia berencana untuk memberikan kau dokter yang baru" hyung berbisik padaku dan aku yakin bisikan hyung dapat didengar eomma juga Hankyung

"kami tidak pernah menganggap kau gila Kyuhyun-ah! Kau hanya membutuhkan perawatan yang intens karena luka kehilangan yang amat dalam" Hankyung menepis dugaan hyung

"aku tidak butuh dokter!" aku menolak dengan tegas.

Aku lihat hyung tersenyum puas dengan penolakan yang aku berikan "Kyuhyun-ah! eomma mohon cobalah untuk bertemu dulu dengan dokter ini! eomma yakin kau akan menyukainya karena dokter ini berbeda dengan dokter yang merawat kamu sebelumnya" eomma berkata dengan memelas

"shiro!" aku tinggalkan meja makan tanpa menikmati sarapanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau harus makan! Jangan pergi begitu saja. Jika kau tidak makan bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Hankyung?" hyung mengikuti langkahku menuju tangga

"kekuatanku bukanlah makanan hyung. Tapi kekuatanku adalah kau" aku tatap hyung dengan tatapan tegas

"gumawao Kyu" hyung memelukku dari belakang. Kami melanjutkan langkah kami menuju kamar.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"Kyuhyun-ah apakah kau sedang mandi?" aku dengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan hyung masuk menghampiriku yang sedang merendamkan tubuhku dibathtub

"aku ingin mendinginkan pikiranku hyung. Siapa tahu dengan merendam tubuhku dan membasahi kepalaku pikiran juga hatiku menjadi dingin" aku pandang hyung yang sedang memperhatikan tubuhku telanjang diatas bathtub

"boleh aku bergabung?" hyung melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga dia juga telanjang lalu masuk kedalam bathtub dan duduk diseberangku

"kadang terpikir kita tidak seperti hyung dan dongsaengnya. Kita lebih terlihat seperti pasangan gay" candaku pada hyung

"aku namja yang normal dan masih menyukai jenis pemilik payudara Kyu!" hyung membalas candaanku dengan menyipratkan air kewajahku. Kami bercanda saling menyipratkan air kewajah dan tubuh masing – masing sambil tertawa.

"Kyuhyun-ah! eomma dan appa ada undangan cocktail di rumah tuan Park siang ini. Saat dia tahu kau sudah pulang dia mengundangmu juga. Apakah kau mau ikut?" eomma memanggilku dari luar kamar mandi

"nee eomma! Kyuhyun akan ikut" jawab hyung sok tahu mewakiliku menjawab ajakan eomma

"hyung! Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun aku hanya ingin diam disini bersamamu" aku keberatan atas sikap sok tahunya

"Kyuhyun-ah inilah kesempatan kita untuk mengungkap siapa Hankyung yang sebenarnya. Pergilah dan temui mantan kekasihmu, katakan padanya kalau kebakaran yang terjadi malam itu dan menewaskan appa bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan melainkan pembunuhan. Ayah Seohyuni seorang polisi bukan? Kau bisa meminta bantuannya. Dan aku disini akan menggeledah barang – barangnya siapa tahu ada yang mencurigakan" entah kenapa sejak aku pergi hyung menjadi sangat cerdas bahkan jauh lebih cerdas dariku

"baiklah aku mengerti" aku setuju dengan rencana hyung

.

.

.

Pesta cocktail itu dihadiri banyak kaum sosialite. Sepertinya keluarga Park tidak hanya mengadakan pesta cocktail biasa namun ada maksud lain dibalik pesta ini.

Aku melihat Seohyun tampak cantik sekali memakai gaun pendek berwarna peach sedang berbincang serius dengan seorang namja tampan. "lihatlah Seohyun! Dia sangat cantik bukan?" eomma membuyarkan lamunanku saat mengingat Seohyun masih menjadi kekasihku

"siapa namja itu eomma?" tanyaku penasaran

"calon suaminya! Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Seohyun" jawab eomma datar

"oh ternyata dugaanku memang benar" aku tidak kaget dengan apa yang umma bicarakan barusan karena aku memang sudah menduga – duga.

"dr. Choi!" Hankyung menyapa seorang namja yang sangat tampan juga gagah melintas dihadapan kami

"ah dr. Han!" namja itu menyambut sapaan Hankyung dengan sangat ramah

"kebetulan sekali kita berjumpa disini. Inilah Kyuhyun yang tempo lalu aku bicarakan" Hankyung mencoba mengenalkan aku pada namja tampan itu

"ahh dia begitu tampan dan masih muda dok!" namja itu menatapku lalu tersenyum ramah sekali.

Kenapa saat namja itu menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum padaku rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat sekali

"Choi Siwon imnida!" namja itu menyebutkan namanya

"Cho Kyuhyun" aku balas menyebutkan namaku

"Kyuhyun-ah! Dokter Choi inilah yang akan merawatmu" eomma menjelaskan.

Jika memang dia adalah dokternya maka aku tidak akan menolaknya karena aku merasakan ada kenyamanan saat dekat dengannya

"nee! Jadi mulai kapan dokter akan merawatku?" aku sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu saat dia akan merawatku

"kita mulai hari rabu siang! aku yang akan menemuimu dirumah" dr. Choi memberikan jadwalnya

"baiklah dok! aku akan menunggu" aku berikan senyuman terbaikku pada dokter tampan itu

**Tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane vai telat publish ff wonkyunya**

**penasaran ama lanjutannya?**

**review yang banyak yah!**

**makin banyak review makin semangat buat update kilat badai *plak**

**ditunggu review-annya!**

**gumawao saranghae**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

.

"oppa! Apa kabar?" suara Seohyun menyapaku.

Aku menorah kearahnya, dia menghampiriki dengan membawa tunangannya "hai! Lama tidak bertemu!" aku berusaha mencairkan kebekuan hatiku

"kenalkan ini tunanganku namanya Shim Changmin" Seohyun mengenalkan tunangannya padaku

"Changmin imnida!" namja itu menganggukan kepalanya

"Kyuhyun" aku balas mengangguk

"aku rasa banyak yang ingin kalian bicarakan maka dari itu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" namja itu benar – benar sangat sopan

"opso! Tinggalah bersama kami" aku merasa tidak enak pada kebaikan namja itu

"gwencana! aku percaya kalian" namja itu mengecup kening Seohyuni penuh cinta

"gumawao oppa" seohyun membelai wajah tampan namja itu.

"dia orang yang sangat baik Seo, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya" aku pandangi langkah namja itu menjauh dari kami

"yah setidaknya dia tidak pernah meninggalkan aku telanjang didalam kamar begitu saja" Seohyun menyindirku

"miane! Saat itu oppa benar – benar harus pergi karena appa memanggil. Kau tahu bukan appa sedang sakit parah?" aku mencoba membela diri

"aku masih bingung dengan kejadian malam itu oppa" Seohyun menatapku iba

"malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menyedihkan buatku Seo! Dan sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" aku teringat dengan rencanaku bersama hyung

"apa itu?" Seohyun sepertinya penasaran

"aku dan Donghae hyung mencurigai kalau kebakaran dipaviliun yang menewaskan appa bukanlah sebuah kejahatan melainkan pembunuhan. Dan kami mencurigai Hankyung-lah dalang dibalik kematian appa" aku pelankan suaraku

"mwo?" Seohyun tampak sangat syock

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan nona Seo?" aku dengar suara Hankyung bertanya

"opso" jawabku singkat tanpa melihatnya

"tolong kau minta appamu untuk menyelidiki orang itu" aku berbisik pelan ditelinga Seohyun

"arraseo" jawab Seo sama pelannya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Mari kita pulang eomma sudah menunggumu diluar" Hankyung terus saja mengganggu kami

"nee" aku pamit pada Seohyun dan mengikuti langkah Hankyung meninggalkan pesta.

.

.

.

"hyung-ah! Kau dimana?" aku berlari mencari hyung yang tidak aku temukan dikamarnya juga kamarku.

Aku coba untuk mencarinya diruang pribadi Hankyung. Kamar Hankyung tampak sangat rapi dan dia sangat mengatur barang – barangnya dengan rapi. Aku penasaran dengan sebuah laci dimana ada kunci yang menggantung diluarnya.

Aku coba membuka laci itu lalu aku melihat sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dan aku membukanya ternyata isinya adalah pisau – pisau tajam untuk operasi

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara hyung sungguh mengagetkanku

"Hyung kau membuatku benar – benar kaget" aku mengeluh sambil kembali menggeledah isi laci itu

"tanganku sepertinya mendapatkan sesuatu tapi tersangkut" aku berusaha membawa keluar kotak yang sudah aku sentuh tapi susah sekali untuk mengeluarkannya

"keluarkan saja dulu semua isi laci itu" hyung membantu mengeluarkan sebagian isi laci itu

"I get it" aku keluarkan kotak yang aku maksud lalu kami berdua sama – sama membukanya.

Dan betapa kami berdua sama – sama kaget karena isi kotak itu berupa alat bius dengan dosis super tinggi. Kecurigaan kami menjadi sangat besar pada Hankyung karena dia bukanlah dokter bedah atau dokter anestesi yang tidak pantas memiliki dua kotak berisi alat bedah dan obat bius. Hankyung adalah dokter Neuro.

"Kyuhyun-ah apakan orang itu sering membius appa dengan alat ini?" hyung bertanya padaku

"mungin saja itu sebabnya appa sama sekali tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran itu" aku taruh kembali semua isi laci itu kembali pada tempatnya

"kita keluar sebelum dia kembali" ajak hyun mendahuluiku keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah! Dokter Choi sudah menunggumu diruang tengah" eomma memberitahukan kedatangan dokter Choi dari luar kamar

"mwo! Dokter?" hyung tampak sangat emosi begitu tahu aku menyetujui saran Hankyung dengan mendatangkan dokter untuk merawatku

"miane hyung! Aku merasa dokter ini bisa menolong kita" aku berusaha membuar hyung mengerti

"aku kecewa padamu Kyu! Kau membuat keputusan dan tidak merundingkannya denganku lebih dulu"

hyung keluar kamarku dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Aku tahu Kyuhyun marah besar padaku, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatnya mengerti setelah pertemuan dengan dokter tampan itu.

"apa kabar?i" dr. Choi berdiri dari duduknya saat dia melihat kedatanganku

"baik dok!" jawabku ramah

"kau sudah siap untuk melakukan terapi?" Tanya dr. Choi tidak ingin membuang waktu

"tentu saja dok!" jawabku antusias

"silahkan gunakan ruang kerjaku dok!" eomma menawarkan ruang kerjanya.

Eomma adalah seorang konsultan design interior dia juga mengajar di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul.

"gamshamida nyonya Kim" dr. Choi menyambut baik tawaran eomma

"mari ikut saya! Ruangannya sudah saya siapkan persis seperti ruangan dokter psykolog pada umumnya" eomma memancing pujian dokter Choi.

.

.

Aku duduk setengah berbaring dikursi malas sementara dr. Choi duduk santai diseberangku

"nyonya Kim bilang kamu punya seorang hyung dimana dia?" Tanya dr. Choi membuka sesi

"yah dia seorang namja yang sangat tampan namun sedikit nakal namanya Donghae" jawabku membayangkan wajah tampan hyungku tersayang

"seberapa dekat kau dengan hyungmu itu?" Tanya dr. Choi menatapku manis sekali

"sangat dekat dan sangat akrab. Bahkan selintas kami seperti sepasang kekasih sesama jenis" jawabku polos

"sesama jenis? Apakah kamu seorang gay?" dr. Choi mengerutkan dahinya

"ani. Aku namja yang normal dan aku pernah berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja" jawabku tersenyum geli

"lalu kenapa kau bilang antara kau dengan hyungmu tampak seperti pasangan gay?" dr. Choi mencatat

"karena kami dekat dan saling mencintai. Kami saling memiliki dan saling menjaga dan kami tidak suka ada orang lain diantara kami" aku menjelaskan panjang lebar

"cinta kalian memang tidak wajar Kyuhyun-ssi" dr. Choi mengamatiku

"mungkin saja! Tapi aku memang sangat menyayanyi hyungku" jawabku datar

"apakah aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" dr. Choi mendekatkan kursinya kearahku

"entahlah apa dia ingin menemui mu atau tidak karena dia sangat marah begitu tahu kau datang kemari untuk merawatku" jawabku menatap dr. Choi yang juga sedang menatapku.

Kami berdua saling menatap dan aku merasakan getaran yang berbeda didalam hatiku, jantungku berdebar kencang aku sepertinya larut dalam tatapan matanya yang begitu dalam.

"Kyuhyun-shi! Apa kau memakai narkoba?" pertanyaan dr. Choi membuat khayalanku tentang dirinya pudar

"tidak pernah" jawabku kesal

"ataukah kau seorang peminum berat?" dr. Choi semakin membuatku kesal

"hyunglah yang suka minum! Dia peminum yang sangat hebat" jawabku apa adanya

"sehebat apa dia?" dr. Choi terus saja bertanya

"sangat hebat kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya" jawabku bangun dan meminum minumanku.

"apa yang kau rasakan saat appa meninggal dalam peristiwa itu?" kini dr. Choi duduk disampingku

"sangat sedih dan depresi aku sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa untuk beberapa lama" jawabku jujur

"ceritakanlah kenangan indahmu bersama appa dan pastinya bersama Donghae juga" dr. Lee merubah posisi duduknya lebih nyaman

"kami mempunyai banyak kenangan indah dok! Sangat banyak" aku mulai membayangkan kenangan indah saat berada dikolam pemancingan milik kakek dimana kami bertiga berlomba mendapatkan ikan hasil pancingan dan yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa uang dari kakek dan yang kalah harus nyebur kedalam kolam pancing itu dimana airnya sangatlah keruh.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah kearah meja dan aku melihat bola Kristal yang berada diatas meja kerja eomma. Aku ambil bola itu dan sepertinya sedikit pecah karena benturan. Aku mencoba mengingat kenapa bola Kristal itu bisa pecah karena dalam ingatanku sepertinya aku melihat seseorang memecahkannya namun aku tidak berhasil mengingat keseluruhan.

Brukk

Aku terjatuh karena sakit dikepalaku yang luar biasa.

"Kyuhyun-shi! Apa kau baik – baik saja?" dr. Choi menghampiriku karena khawatir aku yang tiba – tiba jongkok menahan sakit dikepalaku

"gwencana" jawabku menatapnya wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku.

Aku tatap matanya yang agak sipit itu. Turun kehidungnya yang mancung lalu turun kebibirnya yang tipis sepertinya aku ingin sekali mengecup bibir tipis itu

"Kyuhyun-shi! Pertemuan kita dihari pertama ini sudah selesai. Kita bertemu lagi rabu depan" dr. Choi membantuku berdiri

"kenapa sesi ini berlalu begitu cepat dok?" aku mengeluh karena aku masih ingin bersamanya

"kita sudah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam Kyuhyun –shi" dr. Choi membereskan barang – barangnya

"pasti karena aku merasa sangat nyaman berada bersama kau dok! Itu sebabnya waktu berlalu terasa begitu cepat" aku sedikit menggombal

"jinja? Jika begitu kita akan maksimalkan pertemuan kita disesi berikutnya" dr. Choi memberikan aku senyuman manis yang bisa aku bilang Angel smile.

.

.

.

_'Kemana Donghae hyung sampai jam segini dia masih belum juga kembali? Apakah dia masih kecewa dan marah padaku karena dokter Choi?'_

Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan hyung. Aku lalu berinisiatif untuk mencarinya keluar dan menemui beberapa chingudeulnya.

Saat aku turuni tangga aku melihat hyung duduk diruang tv diseberang eomma dan Hankyung yang sedang duduk mesra diatas sofa. Hyung menatapku dingin sekali dia hanya menikmati apel merah kesukaannya.

Aku duduk disebelah hyung dan melihat kemesraan eomma bersama Hankyung. Mereka saling menyuapi potongan buah yang dipotong eomma, lalu aku lihat Hankyung mencium kening eomma dihadapanku juga hyung. Aku tatap hyung dengan mimik kecewa begitu juga hyung yang memainkan alisnya.

"apa kalian akan menikah?" tanyaku mengganggu kemesraan mereka

"segera setelah mendapatkan restu darimu" jawab eomma duduk menjauh dari Hankyung

"eomma lupa! Anak eomma bukan hanya aku tapi ada hyung juga" aku tatap hyung yang sedang memandang eomma sinis

"eomma yakin Donghae pasti sudah mengizinkannya karena Donghae sangat ingin melihat umma bahagia" eomma tersenyum manja pada Hankyung

"tidak akan pernah sampai salah satu dari kalian mati" hyung beranjak dan segera naik keatas

"eomma! Aku sungguh kecewa padamu" aku bentak eomma yang seolah – olah tidak peduli perasaan hyung.

Aku sangat heran dengan eomma juga hyung kenapa mereka tampak sangat dingin dan seperti tidak peduli satu sama lain. Apakah hubungan mereka sudah separah itu? Gara – gara namja bernama Hankyung itu umma sampai lupa daratan menelantarkan appa, Hyung juga aku. Aku harus menyingkirkan Hankyung dari rumah ini.

.

.

"hyung! Seharusnya kau cegah mereka semakin dekat saat aku masih sakit! aku yakin jika kau lakukan saat itu, eomma tidak akan separah ini dengan Hankyung" aku hampiri hyung yang sedang mengutak – atik laptopnya

"sudah aku lakukan! Tapi eomma sudah dibutakan oleh cinta terlarangnya kepada Hankyung" hyung mulai menyalakan winname-nya

"ternyata namja itu benar – benar telah mencuci otak eomma" aku berbaring dikasur hyung yang empuk

"kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa menyingkirkannya" hyung menatapku dengan tatapan serius

"caranya?" aku hampiri dia

"mengungkap kejahatan yang dia lakukan terhadap appa" kami berdua saling menatap

"apa hyung yakin dia yang mencelakai appa?" aku sedikit meragukan hyung

"Kyu kau ingat saat dia salah memberikan obat untuk appa sehingga appa kejang? aku heran kenapa dia tidak dipecat dan digantikan dokter yang lain" hyung mengingatkan aku akan kejadian dimana appa pertama kali kejang

"yah kau benar hyung, aku juga merasa aneh kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi" aku mulai berfikir keras mengingat kejadian itu

"coba kau lihat diruang keluarga! photo Hankyung telah menggantikan photo appa, mereka menurunkan photo appa seenaknya padahal appa belum lama meninggal. eomma menaruhnya didalam gudang" hyung menarik nafas panjang

"jinja? aku akan menggantikan kembali photo itu" aku menjadi semaikn geram terhadap Hankyung.

.

.

.

Aku kembali bermimpi buruk tentang kematian appa. Mimpi yang sama, appa selalu berteriak "pembunuuuh" berulang – ulang . aku terjaga dari tidurku dan aku tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurku.

Aku putuskan untuk keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat didapur aku mendengar suara aneh seperti seseorang sedang mengikis lantai kayu dari dalam gudang yang letaknya disamping dapur.

Aku beranikan diri untuk masuk kedalam gudang memastikan suara itu. Aku buka pintu gudang dan menyalakan lampunya. Suara itu lalu berhenti tepat setelah aku membuka pintu, aku semakin yakin suara itu memang berasal dari gudang ini.

Aku lanjutkan langkahku dan aku temukan photo appa yang diturunkan eomma dari tempatnya, aku ambil photo itu dan bergegegas keluar. Tapi suara itu kembali aku dengar. Pelan – pelan aku tengok kearah suara yang semakin jelas terdengar.

Aku melihat seorang gadis sedang menuliskan sesuatu diatas lantai kayu dimana tubuhnya penuh darah, lalu gadis kecil itu menatap kearahku, wajahnya amat pucat dan menakutkan karena sekitar matanya berwarna gelap. Aku gemetar dan tidak sanggup berkata apapun.

Aku lihat gadis kecil itu mencoba berdiri namun bentuk kakinya sangat aneh seperti terkilir. Gadis itu mencoba melangkah mendekatiku, aku ingin berlari dan berteriak sebelum gadis itu mendekatiku namun aku seperti beku dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Gadis itu melotot padaku lalu berkata

"kau yang selanjutnya akan mati!" dia menyentuh tanganku dengan sangat kasar lalu aku mampu berteriak.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang terjadi?" Hankyung mencoba menolongku

"apa yang kau lakukan disini malam – malam begini?" aku melihat Hankyung tampak mengkhawatirkanku

"aku bermimpi buruk" jawabku berusaha berdiri

"Kyuhyun-ah! Gwencana?" eomma lebih terlihat khawatir

"gwencana eomma! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan photo appa pada tempatnya" aku tunjukan pigura yang aku pegang pada umma "photo apa?" umma tampak heran

"photo appa" dan aku terkejut karena pigura yang tadi adalah photo appa ternyata sebuah pigura kosong tanpa photo siapapun disitu.

Aku lalu keluar dari gudang itu dan bergegas menuju ruang keluarga untuk memastikan ucapan hyung padaku. hyung memang berkata benar photo appa sudah digantikan photo Yunho

"kenapa eomma menurunkan photo appa dan menggantikannya dengan photo dia?" tanyaku kesal pada eomma yang mengikutiku keruang keluarga

"eomma tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lagi Kyuhyun-ah terlalu sakit jika melihat photo appa masih dipajang disana" jawab eomma membela diri

"photoku juga photo Donghae hyung kenapa eomma juga menurunkannya? Apa melihat photo kami juga eomma merasa sakit? Kami masih hidup eomma" aku sungguh kecewa karena photo kami tidak ada disana

"Kyuhyun-ah! Foto kalian kau sendiri yang menurunkannya! Kau bilang kau ingin memanjangnya didalam kamar kalian" eomma membuatku bingung

"aku yang menurunkannya? Kapan eomma?" aku lemas karena aku tidak sanggup mengingat dengan jelas apa yang eomma katakan

"sebelum kau menjalankan perawatan di rumah sakit itu Kyuhyun-ah" eomma memelukku

"miane eomma aku tidak ingat semuanya" aku meneteskan air mataku

"bersabarlah dr. Choi sedang merawatmu kau pasti akan segera sembuh Kyuhyun-ah" eomma mencoba menghiburku.

Aku lihat hyung berdiri ditangga dengan tatapan marah saat nama dr. Choi disebut eomma "hyung-ah!" teriakku memanggil Kyu yang berpaling dan segera lari keatas. Aku kejar hyung dan meninggalkan eomma juga Hankyung diruang keluarga.

.

.

"hyung-ah! Kenapa kau marah?" aku dekati hyung yang duduk diatas kasurku

"sudah aku bilang aku benci semua dokter yang merawatmu! Aku yakin kau tidak gila dan tidak membutuhkan dokter manapun. Aku takut dugaan eomma tentang kegilaanmu benar terbukti jika ada dokter yang merawatmu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu Kyu! Aku tidak ingin mereka mengirimmu kembali kerumah sakit jiwa itu dan memisahkan kita" hyung meneteskan air matanya

"mungkin saja aku memang sudah gila hyung! Buktinya aku tidak mampu mengingat kejadian dimana akulah yang menurunkan photo kita berdua dan memasangnya dikamar ini" ucapan eomma benar adanya aku melihat photo aku dan hyung ada didalam kamarku

"biar aku yang membantumu mengingatnya, akulah yang memintamu memindahkan photo kita! Karena aku tidak ingin photo kita berdua disejajarkan dengan photo bajingan itu. Saat itu aku masih terluka akibat kebakaran itu dan tidak sanggup berdiri maka itu aku memintamu untuk melakukannya. Wajar jika kau lupa Kyu! Karena aku juga lupa sebagian memori setelah kejadian itu" hyung menjelaskan.

**tbc**

**anneyeong**

**gumawao udh baca ff vai yang baru ini**

**big thanks for dew'yellow, Kyuya13, ahjuma namja, wokyubi, anin arlunerz, blackkyuline, meymeywonkyu, wonnie, elfi013, guest, kimynaki, andrew choi, miszshanty05, meekayla-lovekyuwonhaechullieforever, denia wonkyu, chomhia, irmawks, xoxoxo, lovinkyu, **

**buat ahjuma namja gumawo udh folow yg paling awal *peluk ahjuma namja**

**alurnya kecepetan yah? miane dichapter selanjutnya vai coba bikin lebih santai**

**buat xoxoxo udh ntn filmnya yah? pasti ngerasa kan banyak yang beda ama cerita aslinya? buktinya tokoh Choi Siwon vai ciptain di ff ini sementara di filmnya ga ada kan?**

**juga soal buku yang kyu terbitkan cerita aslinya ga ada sama sekali**

**jadi intinya ff ini totaly banyak yg berbeda ama cerita aslinya soal Siwon gak bakalan kaya yang xoxoxo duga :p**

**buat elf0113 siap chingu vai rubah dehh g pake wonhae tapi sihae. gumawao sarannya :p**

**kebanyakan sudah menduga Donghae jaha yah disini? keep reading buat membuktikan siapa penjahat yang sebenernya**

**buat lovinwonkyu ttep reading aja yah! semua pertanyaannya bakalan terjawab disetiap chapter *peluk**

**deepbow buat meekayla-lovekyuwonhaechullieforever, ahjuma namja, lovinkyu, 0212echi, miszshanty05,ukekyushipper buat follow kalian**

**sabar yah yg masih nunggu moment wonkyu yang lebih intens kan udh mulai keliatan tuhh Kyu udh mulai menemukan kenyamanan ama Siwon**

**next chapt akan ada moment romantis antara Wonkyu they are will kissing lohhh**

**so ttep setia mantengin ff uninvited ini yah**

**saranghae**.


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Aku dah hyung sedang serius mencari informasi tentang nama yang dituliskan gadis digudang semalam tadi. dengan bantuan salah satu fasilitas dari internet aku ketik sebuah nama Lee So Yeon.

Beberapa detik kemudian munculah beberapa link yang memuat tentang nama Lee So Yeon. Aku klik link yang paling atas lalu muncul tulisan juga gambar orang bernama Lee So Yeon namun wajahnya berbeda dengan wajah gadis yang aku lihat. Aku klik link yang kedua, ketiga hingga link yang ketujuh barulah muncul gambar wajah gadis yang aku lihat digudang semalam tadi.

Gadis itu adalah korban pembunuhan dan mutilasi yang dilakukan seorang dokter bernama Han hyo Joo. Dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi yang merawat appa dari gadis itu, dokter itu sudah lama terobsesi pada sang eomma yang seorang pengacara ternama. Appa gadis itu meninggal dalam tragedi yang sama dengan appaku yaitu kebakaran. Menurut berita dr. Han mati dalam penjara karena peristiwa kebakaran dahsyat yang terjadi disana dan menewaskan beberapa sipir juga belasan nara pidana.

Aku dan hyung saling menatap kaget setelah membaca tulisan itu. aku yakin sekali kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama tertuju pada Hankyung.

"Kyu kita harus segera menyelamatkan eomma sebelum penjahat itu semakin menguasainya dan mencelakakan kita seperti yang terjadi terhadap gadis itu!" hyung berdiri seperti hendak pergi

"kita harus mencari cara yang tepat bagaimana kita menjelaskannya pada eomma hyung! Kau lihat sendiri eomma benar – benar sudah dibutakan oleh Hankyung" jawabku meredam hyung

"Kau benar Kyu! Eomma tidak mungkin dengan begitu mudah bisa mempercayai kita jika hanya menunjukan berita dari internet ini. Ditambah ternyata tersangkanya sudah mati dalam peristiwa didalam penjara" hyung kembali duduk

"kita tunggu saja hyung! Dan kita harus semakin hati – hati menghadapi Hankyung" aku sandarkan kepalaku disandaran kursi mencoba menahan sakit dikepalaku yang kembali menyerang.

.

.

.

Rabu ini adalah pertemuan kedua aku dengan dr. Choi dan aku begitu antusias menjalankan setiap sesinya bukan karena cara dia merawatku tapi lebih karena aku sangat menikmati moment dimana aku menatap wajah tampannya.

Aku tidak tahu pasti dengan apa yang aku rasakan ini apakah aku menyukainya karena aku mencintainya atau aku menyukainya karena dia memberikan kenyamanan untukku? Yang aku rasakan dengan pasti adalah aku sangat ingin untuk bisa bersamanya.

"Kyu! Dokter itu akan datang lagi bukan?" hyung menghampiriku yang baru saja selesai mandi

"nee. hyung kau masih tidak suka?" aku tatap hyung yang sedang cemberut

"aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya" hyung keluar lalu membanting pintu.

.

.

.

"siang dok!" sapaku pada dr. Choi yang tengah asyik mengobrol bersama eomma dan Hankyung

"siang Kyu! Apa kau merasa nyaman hari ini?" dr. Choi bertanya dengan hangat padaku

"sangat nyaman!" jawabku membalas senyuman manisnya

"silahkan gunakan kembali ruang kerja saya dok!" eomma mempersilahkan aku dan dr. Choi masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi dalam seminggu ini Kyuhyun-shi?" dr. Choi membuka sesi

"banyak dok! Salah satunya yang sangat mengganggu adalah aku dihantui arwah appa yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku dan selalu berteriak "pembunuh" berulang – ulang aku pejamkan mataku

"apa setiap dia datang dalam mimpi mu dalam visual yang sama? Selalu tampak seperti sebelumnya?" dr. Choi sepertinya menyalakan AC karena aku mendengar suara ac menyala

"yah dok! Sama persis. Appa menampakan dirinya dalam luka bakar yang sangat parah dan tampak sangat menakutkan" keningku mengerut dan mataku masih terpejam

"lalu apa ada mimpi buruk yang lainnya?" suara dr. Choi terdengar lembut

"aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau nyata. Sebelum tragedi kebakaran itu aku menemukan kantung plastik hitam berisi potongan tubuh manusia lengkap dengan kepalanya. Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat wajah dari kepala itu. Tiga hari yang lalu saat aku terjaga dari mimpir burukku aku keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum didapur. Aku mendengar suara aneh dari gudang membuatku penasaran suara apa itu. Aku masuk kedalam gudang dan aku temukan seorang gadis kecil sedang menulis sesuatu diatas lantai kayu digudang dan tulisan itu berisi sebuah nama Lee So Yeon, gadis itu tampak sangat pucat dengan lumuran darah ditubuhnya. Wajah gadis itu mirip sekali dengan wajah dari kepala yang aku lihat dalam kantung plastik. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekatiku lalu berkata "akulah yang selanjutnya akan mati" gadis itu menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat sehingga meninggalkan bekas ditanganku selama beberapa hari" aku buka mataku dan memperlihatkan bekas genggaman gadis itu pada dr. Choi

"boleh aku memegang tanganmu?" dr. Choi mendekatiku dan menyentuh tanganku membuatku berdebar

"sekarang bekasnya sudah hilang dok! Donghae hyung yang melihatnya" aku tatap mata dokter Choi

"apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa gadis kecil itu? Atau kau pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saja selain dalam kantung itu?" dr. Choi melepaskan genggamannya perlahan

"tidak pernah dok! Tapi setelah kejadian digudang itu, aku bersama hyung mencoba mencari tahu tentang nama yang gadis itu tulis dilantai kayu dan kami menemukan bahwa nama itu adalah nama gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah korban pembunuhan dan mutilasi yang dilakukan seorang dokter bernama Han hyo Joo. Dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi yang merawat appa dari gadis itu, dokter itu sudah lama terobsesi pada sang eomma yang seorang pengacara ternama. Appa gadis itu meninggal dalam tragedi yang sama dengan appaku yaitu kebakaran. Menurut berita dr. Han mati dalam penjara karena peristiwa kebakaran dahsyat yang terjadi disana dan menewaskan beberapa sipir juga belasan nara pidana, tapi saat salah satu anggota keluarganya ingin memastikan jenazah dan membuka peti matinya, kepala sipir penjara melarangnya dengan alasan jasad sangat hancur dan tidak layak untuk diperlihatkan. Aku dan hyung curiga kalau dr. Han sampai sekarang masih hidup berkeliaran dengan bebas diluar sana, dia pasti berhasil menyelamatkan diri dalam peristiwa kebakaran itu" aku tatap dr. Choi dengan serius.

"kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau dr. Han masih hidup? Apa ada bukti kuat yang dapat membuktikan bahwa dr. Han masih hidup?" dr. Choi memeriksa catatannya

"yah kami punya!" jawabku tegas

"apa itu?" tanya dokter Choi

"aku melihat kalung salib berwarna hitam yang selalu dipakai dr. Han dalam photonya disurat kabar dan aku temukan kalung yang sama dalam laci dr. Hankyung saat aku dan hyung mencoba menggeledahnya. Kami semakin yakin pembunuh keji itu ada dibersama kami dan dialah dr. Hankyung. Dia pasti telah mengoperasi wajahnya dan merubah namanya" aku berusaha meyakinkan dr. CHoi

"apa kau sudah mencoba mengatakannya pada eomma?" dr. Choi sepertinya mulai mempercayaiku

"sudah berkali – kali. Tapi jawaban eomma tetaplah sama, dr. Hankyung adalah dokter yang baik dan jujur dia bukanlah seorang pembunuh seperti yang aku sangka kan dan eomma selalu bilang aku harus menemuimu dok! eomma selalu menganggapku gila dan suka berhalusinasi. Aku juga sudah menyuruh hyung yang jauh lebih normal dariku tapi eomma juga tidak mempercayai hyung. Eomma benar – benar sudah dibutakan oleh Hankyung" aku sandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi

"lalu dimana hyungmu sekarang? Apakah aku boleh menemuinya?" dr. Choi bertanya tentang hyung

"tentu saja dok! Dia ada diatas saya akan menelponnya dan menyuruhnya turun" aku keluarkan ponselku untuk memanggil Donghae hyung turun.

.

.

**Donghae point of view**

untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dokter Choi yang baru 2 kali ini merawat Kyuhyun dongsaengku. Kesan pertama yang aku dapat darinya adalah dia tidak tampak seperti dokter pada umumnya. Dia jauh lebih pantas menjadi aktor atau model yang hebat karena postur juga ketampanannya.

"kau pasti Donghae kakak dari Kyuhyun-shi?" Tanya dr. Choi padaku

"kau sudah tahu pasti kenapa harus bertanya?" jawab Ku ketus

"aku hanya mencoba membuka percakapan Donghae-shi" dr. Choi tampak santai walau mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari Ku

"ada perlu apa kau mencariku? Terus terang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik berbincang denganmu! Buatku kau juga teman seprofesimu hanyalah benalu yang memanfaatkan pasien untuk mendapatkan keuntungan" aku menyindir dengan pedas

"Kyuhyun adalah orang yang normal dan tidak membutuhkan pertolongan mu. Dia hanya tidak mampu mengingat beberapa kenangan masa lalunya. Aku rasa itu sangatlah wajar karena banyak orang yang kehilangan memori masa lalu mereka" aku bersikap sangat kasar pada dr. Choi

"hyung-ah! Kumohon bersikaplah sopan pada dr. Choi" Kyuhyun memohon pada Ku yang terus saja menatap sinis pada dr. Choi

"Kyuhyun! Buka matamu. Dokter inilah yang akan memisahkan kita lagi dan mengirimmu kerumah sakit jiwa itu" aku tatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi marah

"aku tidak akan mengirim dongsaengmu kerumah sakit itu! Asal dia bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dia akan segera sembuh" dr. Choi memotong pembicaraan kami

"dia tidak sakit brengsek!" aku tarik kerah kemeja dr. Choi dengan sangat kasar lalu menatap jauh kedalam matanya yang sipit itu.

Saat menatapnya aku merasa emosiku perlahan mulai menurun. Aku heran kenapa dokter ini tampak begitu santai dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut atau was – was saat menerima perlakuan kasarku.

"hyung! Kumohon lepaskan dia" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku yang sangat kasar pada dr. Choi

"gwencana Kyuhyun-shi" dr. Choi tampak selalu santai dan tidak terganggu dengan perlakuan kasar dariKu yang semakin parah

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sungguh mengecewakan aku! Baiklah aku tidak peduli jika sibrengsek ini juga eomma dan pembunuh itu akan mengirimmu kembali kerumah sakit jiwa itu" aku tinggalkan mereka berdua diruangan itu dengan membanting pintu amat keras.

.

.

**Kyuhyun point of view**

"dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan kau Kyuhyun-shi! Aku sempat takut saat melihat kekasarannya" dr. Choi merapihkan kerah kemejanya yang kusut karena cengkraman yang dilakukan hyung padanya

"miane! Sebenarnya dia adalah hyung yang sangat baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia takut kehilangan aku lagi. Kami berpisah cukup lama selama aku menjalankan perawatan. Hubungan kami sangat dekat dan tidak dapat dipahami oleh siapapun" aku mencoba membuat dr. Choi untuk tidak membenci hyung

"mungkin karena aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, dan kita belum saling mengenal jadi seperti itu kejadiannya" dr. Choi menghibur dirinya.

"ada satu kejadian lagi dok! Aku telah memindahkan photoku juga foto hyung kekamarku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya" aku keluhkan kembali beban yang ada dalam benakku

"kita pelan – pelan saja! kau pasti akan kembali mengingatnya" dr. Choi menepuk bahuku lembut dan aku merasa damai saat dia menyentuhku

"dokter! Apakah kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" aku beranikan diri membuka masalah pribadinya

"waeyeo? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" dr. Choi menatapku dengan senyuman manis

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja" aku menunduk karena malu

"kau tampaknya tertarik sekali dengan masalah pribadiku" dr. Choi tersenyum mulai bercanda denganku

"karena kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang aku" jawabku tegas

"sesi ini sudah selesai Kyuhyun-shi! Sesi selanjutnya kita lakukan diluar saja, ditempat – tempat yang dulu sering kau kunjungi dimana kau bisa mengingat sebagian memori yang hilang" dr. Choi membereskan barang – barangnya membuatku kecewa karena aku masih ingin terus bersamanya

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pertemuan selanjutnya karena kami akan bertemu diluar. Aku akan menganggap ini adalah sebuah kencan pertama dimana hanya kami berdua tanpa hyung, eomma juga Hankyung.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~**

"hyung-ah! aku mohon bersikaplah baik terhadap dr. Choi! Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Dia bahkan mau mendengarkan kita saat aku cerita tentang Hankyung dan kejahatan yang dia lakukan" aku duduk disamping meja komputernya, hyung sedang asyik memainkan gamenya

"bukan dokter yang kita butuhkan untuk menolong masalah kita, tapi polisi yang bisa menolong kita" hyung berkata dingin tanpa menatapku

"aku sudah menceritakan apa yang kita temukan diinternet tentang Hankyung. Dan dr. Choi menanggapinya sepertinya dia juga akan menolong kita" aku terus berusaha meyakinkan hyung

"lalu kapan kita akan bertindak dan mengungkap kejahatan Hankyung? Apakah sampai salah satu dari kita menjadi korbannya? Jika aku yang menjadi korbannya aku rela karena aku tidak akan menderita lagi karena kehilangan kau kyu! Tapi jika kau yang menjadi korbannya aku tidak akan pernah rela, aku tidak sanggup lagi menderita karena kehilanganmu dan pastinya aku juga akan mati" hyung menatapku memelas dan matanya berkaca – kaca

"tidak akan ada korban diantara kita hyung! Percayalah, kita akan saling melindungi" aku peluk hyung dengan erat dan aku tidak menyangka betapa besarnya cinta hyung terhadapku.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apakah kau berada didalam?" aku mendengar suara Hankyung memanggilku dari luar

"hyung apakah dia mendengar percakapan kita?" aku mencemaskan percakapan kami yang mungkin didengar Hankyung

"entahlah tergantung berapa lama dia ada diluar" jawab hyung berjalan menuju pintu

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Hankyung kembali memanggilku

"ada apa? Apa kau perlu denganku?" tanyaku dingin tanpa membukakan pintu kamarku

"eomma memintaku untuk membuatkan rumah untuk anjing yang akan dia pelihara dan aku minta bantuanmu untuk membuatnya. Aku ingin sekali kita tampak kompak dihadapannya, bagaimana?" jawab hankyung

"baiklah! Akan Aku lakukan demi eomma. Tapi kau turunlah dulu aku akan menyusul" jawabku menatap hyung

"dia mau apa?" Tanya hyung penasaran

"ingin mengakrabkan diri denganku dan sepertinya kami akan sangat sibuk membuat rumah anjing yang eomma minta buat anjing barunya. Ini kesempatanmu untuk mencari tahu dan menggeladah kamarnya siapa tau ada barang yang mencurigakan hyung" aku memberikan ide cemerlang pada hyung.

.

.

.

"kalung itu sepertinya tampak tidak asing buatku!" aku pandangi kalung salib yang selalu dipakai Hankyung yang sama persis seperti kalung milik dokter gila itu

"apa kau pernah melihatnya? Dimana?" Hankyung tetap santai sambil menggergaji kayu menjadi beberapa ukuran

"dikoran lama dimana kalung itu dipakai oleh seorang pembunuh sadis yang memutilasi korbannya" jawabku tegas tanpa beban

"benarkah? Lalu apa kau berfikir aku adalah pembunuh itu?" Hankyung menatapku agak sinis

"siapa namamu sebenarnya? Nama asli kamu? Aku yakin namamu bukanlah Hankyung" aku tatap dia dengan penuh amarah tanpa rasa takut

"kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Apakah nama yang sama persis seperti pembunuh itu?" Hankyung mendekatiku dengan tatapan sadis dimana tangannya membawa sebuah palu

"dengarkan aku brengsek! Aku tahu kebakaran yang terjadi dipaviliun itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan, tapi pembunuhan yang kau rencanakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan eomma, aku juga Donghae menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya. Aku akan lebih dulu membunuhmu" aku dorong Hankyung menjauh dan aku berlalu membawa amarah.

"aku rasa kau memang harus kembali kerumah sakit itu Kyu!" teriak Hankyung

.

.

.

"lihatlah Kyu! Aku menemukan ini dikamar pembunuh itu" hyung menunjukan photo wisuda Hankyung saat kelulusan dari fakultas kedokteran sepuluh tahun yang lalu

"hyung tangamu terluka!" aku mengkhawatirkan luka robek ditangan hyung dan mengelurkan darah

"gwencana Kyu ini hanya luka kecil! ada yang lebih penting. Lihat namanya bukanlah Hankyung tapi Song Hyo Joo" hyung menunjukan kejanggalan padaku

"bukankan nama pembunuh itu bermarga Han? Dan nama belakangnya adalah Han Hyo Joo? Apakah itu berarti dia memanglah pembunuh itu?" aku semakin mengkhawatirkan keluargaku yang tersisa seletah appa menjadi korban pertamanya

"Kyu bagaimana jika dia melakukan kejahatannya lagi malam ini? Dia membunuh kita satu persatu? Kita harus segera bertindak" hyung terlihat begitu khawatir tidak tenang seperti biasanya

"kita beritahu eomma!" aku keluar kamar untuk menghampiri eomma.

.

.

.

Aku melihat eomma sedang bermesraan diruang keluarga, Hankyung mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu

"lepaskan eommaku pembunuh!" teriakku pada Hankyung

"Kyuhyun-ah! Waeyeo?" eomma kaget lalu berdiri sambil merapihkan kancing bajunya

"jauhi dia eomma! Dia adalah seorang pembunuh! Dialah yang telah membunuh appa! Appa meninggal dalam kebakaran itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakan tapi pembunuhan yang dia lakukan! Lihatlah ini! tolong eomma baca" aku perlihatkan hasil print dari internet tentang pembunuhan mutilasi itu juga foto wisuda milik Hankyung

"baca dengan teliti eomma! Namanya bukanlah Hankyung tapi Song Hyo Joo nama belakangnya sama persis dengan nama pembunuh Han Hyo Joo. Dan lihatlah kalung salib yang dipakai dokter gila itu! Sama persis dengan kalung yang dipakai bajingan ini" aku terus mengawasi gerak – gerik Hankyung yang mulai terlihat cemas

"Kyuhyun-ah ini tidak mungkin! eomma sudah lama mengenal Hankyung. Dia bukanlah seorang pembunuh! Kau harus menemui dokter Choi lagi" eomma tidak mempercayaiku

"hyung lakukan sesuatu untuk bisa meyakinkan eomma!" aku meminta tolong pada hyung yang berdiri sama tegangnya disampingku

"eomma tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku Kyu! Dia selalu menganggapku sebuah bencana" hyung menatap Hankyung dengan sangat sinis

"Kyuhyun-ah tenanglah kau pasti salah paham" Hankyung membawa tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dan sesuatu itu berupa alat suntik lengkap dengan obatnya

"kau mau apa?" tanyaku menjauh tapi eomma malah menahanku dengan mengikat tanganku kebelakang

"eomma lepaskan aku!" beruntung tenagaku lebih kuat dari eomma dan aku berhasil lepas lari eomma

"Kyu lari!" aku dengar hyung berteriak.

Aku berlari menuju tangga namun sayang eomma mengejarku dengan menarik kakiku hingga aku terjatuh

"cepatlah berikan suntikan penenang itu" eomma menindih tubuhku yang terjatuh dan memerintah Hankyung untuk membiusku.

Aku merasakan jarum suntik itu menyentuh nadiku, aku tatap eomma dengan kecewa, wajah Hankyung terlihat jelas dihadapanku, aku berusaha mencari hyung dan ternyata hyung lebih dulu dibiusnya, hyung berbaring disampingku dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Pelan – pelan mataku hendak terpejam dan semua sudah gelap.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"Kyuhyun-shi! kau sudah sadar?" pelan aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat dr. Choi disana.

Aku masih meraba – raba dan masih tidak sadar sepenuhnya berada dimana aku sebenarnya

"Kyuhyun-shi! kau sedang berada ditempat praktekku" dr. Choi membelai wajahku dengan lembut

"dr. Choi! Kumohon tolonglah kami! Dimana hyung? Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Lalu dimana eomma?" aku bertanya tentang nasib keluargaku

"mereka semua baik – baik saja" jawab dr. Choi mengecek infuse yang dimasukan kedalam tubuhku

"dimana mereka?" aku terus saja bertanya tentang keadaan keluargaku

"eomma ada diluar bersama dr. Hankyung" dr. Choi menepuk bahuku

"dokter! Apa yang terjadi padaku selama aku tidak sadar?" aku tatap dr. Choi memelas

"mereka membawamu kemari dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam itu" jawab dr. Choi singkat

"apakah hyung terluka? Apakah dia mendapatkan perawatan sepertiku?" aku masih sangat mengkhawatirkan Donghae hyungku

"kaulah yang terluka Kyuhyun-shi! Luka robek ditanganmu harus dijahit sebanyak 8 jahitan. Dimana kau mendapatkan luka separah itu?" dr. Choi menunjukan perban yang menutupi lukaku

"hyung juga mendapat luka seperti ini dok! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendapatkan luka ini, hyung juga tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku kenapa dia bisa terluka" aku mengingat kejadian malam itu dimana aku melihat darah yang menetes dari tangan hyung

"eommamu bilang kau sendirilah yang melukai tangan itu dengan menggunakan pisau bedah milik dr. Hankyung" dr. Choi membuatku semakin bingung

"tidak mungkin dok! aku tidak mungkin melukai diriku sendiri" aku menyangkal semua perkataan dr. Choi

"ada rekaman cctv diruangan pribadi milik dr. Hankyung, aku sudah menyimpannya dalam tablet milikku" dr. Lee membuka file yang ada didalam tablet - nya

"lihatlah! Ini gambarmu bukan?" dr. Choi menunjukan rekaman cctv dari kamar Hankyung.

Betapa syocknya aku ternyata apa yang dikatakan eomma juga dr. Choi memang benar. Aku melihat diriku ada didalam rekaman itu, aku membuka kotak berisi pisau bedah lalu aku menyayat tanganku sendiri memanjang kearah telapak tangan. Dalam rekaman itu aku sama sekali tidak tampak kesakitan aku malah menikmati luka dengan darah yang mengalir dari tanganku

"ini tidak mungkin dok! Itu bukan diriku" aku putus asa dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimpaku

"tenanglah Kyuhyun-shi! aku akan merawatmu! Itu sebabnya kau ada disini ditempat praktekku. aku akan membantumu lepas dari penyakit halusinasimu. Kau akan tinggal disini selama mendapatkan perawatan dariku" dr. Choi menggenggam tanganku.

Deg deg deg deg

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat dokter Choi menyentuh tanganku. Kami saling menatap dan saling diam. Pandanganku turun kearah hidung mancungnya lalu bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Entah kenapa saat melihat bibirnya hasratku datang dan aku ingin sekali menyentuh dan menciumnya.

Degdegdegdeg

Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang, perasaanku semakin tegang juga gelisah karena hasratku sudah sangat menguasaiku. Aku beranikan diri untuk lebih mendekatinya dan seketika aku kecup bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku doktermu" dokter Choi menghindari kecupanku

"miane! Miane dokter Choi" aku menunduk dan wajahku memerah

"kenapa tiba – tiba kau menciumku? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau memang seorang gay?" dokter Choi memberiku gelas berisi air putih bening

"minumlah! Air itu akan memberimu ketenangan" dokter Choi membuka jas-nya sepertinya dia kepanasan lalu menggantung jasnya digantungan yang terletak didekat meja kerjanya.

"kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seorang gay dokter! Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku adalah namja yang normal. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu" aku taruh gelas itu tanpa sempat aku minum lalu aku berdiri melangkah menghampiri dokter Choi

"mworago?" dokter Choi menatapku dengan ekspresi syock

Aku berjalan semakin mendekatinya dan kini aku sudah berada dihadapannya begitu dekat dan sangat dekat. Kami berpandangan dan tatapan kami masing – masing tertuju pada bibir lawannya.

Degdegdegdeg

Aku semakin berdebar dan aku semakin dekat dengan dokter choi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi aku doktermu! Kau adalah pasienku aku tidak boleh melanggar kode etik profesiku" dokter Choi perlahan mundur hingga menempel di tembok

"baiklah jika kau memang tidak menginginkanku" aku berpaling membelakanginya untuk kembali duduk dikursi malas

Dokter Choi tiba – tiba berjalan mendahuluiku melewatiku menuju pintu. Sesaat aku berfikir dia pasti akan keluar meninggalkan aku karena merasa tidak nyaman berada diruangan ini dengan pasien gila sepertiku.

Tapi dugaanku salah, dokter Choi ternyata hendak mengunci pintu ruang prakteknya. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiriku lalu menarik pinggangku hingga menempel dengannya. Dia lalu melumat bibirku dan kamipun berciuman.

Aku hisap bibir atasnya semenatara dia menghisap bibir bawahku. Lidah kami saling beradu bertukar saliva, saling menghisap dan menggigit lembut bibir kami.

"ngeeh hhheh" dokter Choi mendesah menarik nafas begitu juga aku

Masing – masing kami saling merasakan adanya perubahan ukuran ditengah selangkangan kami. Member kami membesar dan menegang membuat celana yang kami pakai terasa sempit.

Bibir kami saling berpagutan dan mengeluarkan bunyi decis dari saliva kami. Dokter Choi mulai memainkan memberku dari luar celana jeansku. Aku bergidig karena merasa geli. Lalu tiba – tiba dokter Choi melepaskan ciumannya

"tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi Kyu!" dokter Choi kembali duduk dimejanya

"waeyeo? Apakah Karena aku pasienmu atau karena kau takut aku adalah orang yang hampir gila?" keluhku mengikuti langkahnya

"bukan itu Kyu! Aku,, aku" dokter Choi tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya

"kau kenapa? Kau namja yang normal begitu maksudmu?" tanyaku mendesak

"aku sudah memiliki kekasih Kyu! Aku sudah bertunangan" jawab dokter Choi membuatku lemas

**Tbc**

**anneyeong!**

**wahh review chapter 2 dikiiiiiiiit bgt**

**tp kalo lihat di report visitor tuh 2ratus lebih loh!**

**kebanyakan silent reader yah? lol**

**miane buat typos nama Yunho,, sumpah semalem pas lgi ngetik vai tuh kebetulan sambil ntn drama Haru dimana Yunho maen didrama itu**

**di ff ini jelas ga ada Yunho,,,**

**mian juga buat typos nama Donghae ketuker Kyuhyun maklummin yah plisss :p**

**gmn ama kissuny Wonkyu?**

**masih kurang cetarr yah?**

**next chapter vai kasih bonus nc mereka dehhh**

**makanya review yang banyak dooonk biar vai makin semangat ngetiknya**

**siapa yang jahat di ff ini masih teka - teki buat kalian!**

**WARNING bacanya harus serius dan sangaaaaat teliti yah! ff ini dark bgt jadi kalo kalian bacanya g detail n teliti ntar bisa - bisa dichapter depan binunt" gmn gtu *plak**

**buat ahjuma namja ff ini terinspirasi dari film uninvited bukan dari buku tapi keseluruhan cerita udh vai rubah termasuk di chapter 3 ini semua adegan dan percakapan udh mulai keluar dari cerita aslinya. adegan dan kejadian di chapter ini sama sekali gak ada di cerita aslinya**

**keep reading dan review yang banyak yah!**

**gumawao saranghaeo**

**muaaacccchhhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"jadi kau sudah bertunangan? Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau belum menikahinya bukan? Tunanganmu seorang yeoja?" aku mencoba untuk bisa memiliki dokter Choi

"tentu saja seorang yeoja! aku adalah namja yang normal sama sepertimu Kyu! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini" dokter Choi menutup bingkah photo yang ada dimeja kerjanya yang tidak pernah aku perhatikan

Aku ambil bingkai itu lalu aku lihat photo siapa yang ada didalamnya. Ternyata photo dokter Choi yang sedang berpose dengan seorang yeoja cantik berwajah anggun dan memiliki senyum yang manis.

"dia tunanganmu?" tanyaku menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu

"nee! Namanya Yoona. Dia juga seorang dokter. Dokter anak" jawab dokter Choi memandangi photo yang ada dibingkai itu

"dia tunanganmu yang cantik dok! Itu bukan masalah buatku! Aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu yang tampan bukan? Cantik berbeda dengan tampan" entah bisikan iblis dari mana yang bisa menuntunku berujar seperti itu

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya" dokter Choi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"miane dok! Aku membuatmu menjadi sulit" aku berjalan menjauhi dokter Choi untuk kembali kekursiku

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" dokter Choi memanggilku

Aku menoreh kearahnya dan ternyata dia sudah berada didekatku. Dia lalu memelukku dan berbisik telingaku

"aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Percayalah kau aman bersamaku"

.

.

"lepaskan dongsaengku!" hyung datang mendorong dr. Choi menjauh dariku.

Aku melihat hyung juga terluka dan mendapatkan perban dan pakaian yang sama seperti yang aku pakai.

"Donghae-shi tenanglah! aku hanya ingin menolongmu juga Kyuhyun dongsaengmu" dr. Choi berusaha menenangkan hyung

"brengsek! Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu!" hyung menyerang dr. Choi dan berusaha mencekiknya

"hyung-ah aku mohon lepaskan dia!" aku berusaha untuk menolong dr. Choi namun aku terjatuh

"kumohon seseorang tolonglah aku!" teriak dr. Choi minta tolong pada siapapun yang berada diluar kamar.

Aku melihat eomma dan Hankyung juga beberapa perawat namja datang berhamburan masuk kedalam kamar menarik kasar Donghae hyung lalu menolong dr. Choi

Aku melihat mereka menyuntikan sesuatu kedalam tubuh hyung, tak lama hyung lemas dan kembali pingsan. Seiring dengan pingsannya hyung, akupun tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shi!" aku mendengar suara lembut milik dr. Choi memanggil namaku

"dimana aku dok? Kenapa rasanya seperti dejavu" aku pandang dr. Choi lemas

"kau masih berada diruang perawatan diklinik pribadiku" dr. Choi membelai wajahku

"dimana hyung? Apakah dia melukaimu lagi?" aku ingat hari dimana hyung mencekik leher dr. Choi

"aku yakin Donghae-shi pasti baik – baik saja. Dia tidak melukaiku kau harus tenang" dr. Choi selalu memberikan senyum yang sama indahnya

"kau harus memakluminya dok! Dia sangat menyayangiku" aku berusaha membujuk dokter Choi

"tidak sulit bagi siapapun untuk bisa menyayangimu Kyu!" dokter Choi mencatat sesuatu

"apakah kau menyukaiku dok?" aku mencoba bertanya tentang perasaannya dengan menatapnya penuh cinta

"aku sangat peduli padamu Kyu dan aku sungguh ingin menolongmu" dr. Lee menghindar untuk memberikan jawaban yang aku inginka

Aku tatap matanya dengan tajam lalu aku berkata "saranghe!" singkat dan jelas

"Kyuhyun-shi!" dr. Choi membalikan badannya memandangku

"saranghae dr. Choi" aku mengulangi ucapanku sambil terus menatap matanya.

Kami saling memandang lama sekali seperti sedang mengirimkan signal – signal cinta

"aku harus pergi Kyu. Istirahatlah" dr. Choi melepaskan genggamanku perlahan, melangkah meninggalkan aku.

"dr. Choi!" aku bergegas turun dari kasur mengejar dr. Choi lalu aku peluk tubuh kekarnya dari belakang

"saranghe dr. Choi! Saranghae aku tidak peduli kau sudah memliki tunangan. Yang aku tahu dan aku rasakan saat ini adalah betapa aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan aku ingin sekali memilikimu" aku peluk semakin erat tubuh dokter Choi

"Kyuhyun-shi! Ini tidak boleh terjadi" dr. Choi menggenggam tanganku yang tengah memeluknya.

Aku merasakan dr. Choi memiliki perasaan yang sama namun dia dilemma dengan statusnya yang sudah bertunangan

"aku harus pergi Kyu! kau harus beristirahat" dr. Choi melepaskan pelukanku dan meninggalkanku sendirian didalam kamar.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Tiga hari berlalu aku masih dirawat diklinik tempat dr. Choi. eomma datang setiap hari kadang bersama Hankyung tapi seringnya eomma datang sendirian. Aku heran kenapa Donghae hyung sama sekali tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya dan sama sekali tidak pernah menjengukku

"Kyuhyun-shi! Bagaimana jika sore yang cerah ini kita jalan – jalan keluar!" ajak dr. Choi membawa kursi roda untukku

"tentu saja dok! aku sudah bosan setiap hari menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar" jawabku semangat

"biar aku bantu" dr. Choi memapahku berdiri melangkah mencapai kursi roda.

Aku sangat menikmati memandang wajahnya dari samping begitu dekat dan aku cium aroma tubuhnya yang wangi

"Duduklah! Kenapa kau malah memandangi ku" dr. Choi membuatku tersipu.

"kau tahu dengan jelas alasannya dok" aku membalas

"aku tahu" jawab dokter Choi tersenyum

.

.

Kami sudah berada diluar klinik menikmati langit cerah disore hari dihalaman klinik yang asri

"langitnya indah bukan!" dr. Choi menatap langit dan tersenyum berseri

"tapi hatiku tidak dok!" aku tatap dr. Choi tanpa berkedip

"waeyeo?" dr. Choi berlutut dihapanku kedua tangannya memegang bantalan tangan kursi roba

"dr. Choi! Dr. Yoona mencari anda! Dia menunggu anda disana" seorang perawat datang mengganggu kami

"oh nee! kau bisa membantu menjaganya sebentar?" dr. Choi meminta perawat itu menjagaku

"baiklah dok!" jawab perawat itu

"Kyuhyun-shi! kau tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali" dr. Choi meninggalkanku menemui tunangannya.

"siapa dokter itu sus?" tanyaku pada perawat itu pura - pura

"dia tunangannya dokter Choi" jawab perawat itu

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tunangan dokter Choi walau dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Yeoja itu tampak jauh lebih cantik dari yang aku lihat diphoto waktu itu. Aku terus memperhatikan gerak – gerik dr. Choi selama menemui tunangannya itu.

Aku memang bisa melihat cinta yang begitu besar diantara mereka berdua. Mereka saling tatap dan bersentuhan tangan dengan mesra. Sesekali dr. Choi memangdang kearahku sepertinya dia juga mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak peduli sejauh apa hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin aku harus bisa mendapatkan dr. Choi.

.

.

"kita kembali kekamar Kyuhyun-shi!" dr. Lee kembali padaku setelah tunangannya pergi

"dia memang yeoja yang sangat cantik dok!" tiba – tiba aku memuji tunangan dokter Choi

"mwo?" dr. Choi pura – pura tidak mendengar pertanyaanku

"kapan kau akan menikahinya dok?" aku semakin banyak bertanya

"belum terpikirkan olehku melangkah sejauh itu Kyu!" dr. Choi membuka pintu kamar rawatku lalu mendorong masuk kursi rodaku

"aku tidak peduli. aku akan tetap mencintaimu dok!" aku berdiri dari kursi roda lalu secepat kilat aku segera memeluknya.

Dr. Choi tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dia malah membalas mencium bibirku dan membelai tubuhku, aku balas memberikan ciuman yang sangat dahsyat dari bibirku. Kami berdua saling menghisap lidah dan mengeluarkan desahan penuh nafsu disela – sela ciuman kami.

Tangan kiriku berusaha menggapai untuk mengunci pintu kamar rawatku

klik

pintu sudah terkunci. Ciumannya kini beralih menuju leherku, tanganku meraba organ intimnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau sungguh ingin melakukannya?" aku dengar dr. Choi bertanya dimana tangannya mengalihkan tanganku dari intimnya.

"aku sangat menginginkannya dok!" jawabku kembali memainkan membernya

"kau tahu dengan jelas aku adalah doktermu! Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk melecehkanmu Kyu!" dokter Choi kembali menahan tanganku bergerilya disekitar membernya

"kau tidak sedang melecehkanku dok! Aku sungguh mencintaimu" aku lumat kembali bibir tipisnya

Kami kembali berciuman saling berpagutan dan saling mendesah menarik nafas pendek yang hampir habis saat kami sama – sama saling menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit.

Dokter Choi mulai sibuk dengan celana pajamasku. Tangannya menurunkan celana berikut celana dalamku hingga setengah paha. Perlahan dokter Choi melepaskan ciumannya lalu turun berlutut tepat dihadapan memberku yang sudah mulai tegang dan memanjang.

Dokter Choi genggam batangku lalu mengocoknya membuatku bergidig dan mendesah

"ahhhh hmmmm"

"tahan desahanmu! Ada perawat diluar" bisik dokter Choi menatapku

Aku berusaha menahan desahanku sementara dokter Choi kini mulai menjilati kepala batang memberku dengan begitu aktif

Sluurrrp sluuurrpp

"hmmmm" aku gigit bibir bawahku menahan agar desahanku tidak terdengar sementara tubuhku mengejat karena nikat yang luar biasa dari cara dia meng-oral batangku.

Slurrrpp slurrrp

Dokter Choi semakin aktif menjilati kepala batang itu dan memasukan sebagian batangku kedalam mulutnya.

"ahhh mmmmmm" aku remas rambut dokter Choi lembut dan aku terus mengejat.

Aku seperinya akan mencapai orgasme karena oral yang dilakukannya. Dan sesuatu sepertinya akan keluar dari batangku.

"dok! Aku akan,,," aku tarik memberku keluar dari mulutnya karena aku takut spermaku akan mengotorinya

Aku kocok kembali dengan tanganku lalu dokter Choi berdiri seketikan melumat bibirku dan mengulumnya.

Crooooot

Spermaku keluar mengotori tanganku juga celana pajamasku. Aku bersihkan tanganku dengan mengelapkan sperma itu pada celana pajamasku yang terpasang hanya setengah paha.

"sekarang giliranmu dok! Aku adalah yeojamu yang tampan! aku punya lubang yang bisa kau masuki" bisikku pelan ditelinga dokter Choi lalu aku gigit lembut daun telinganya membuatnya bergidig

"jika kita melakukannya diatas situ akan berisik dan menimbulkan kecurigaan perawat Kyu!" dokter Choi berkata pelan menunjuk kearah kasur

"aku bisa berbaring diatas lantai dok! Dan tidak akan bersuara" aku segera menurunkan semua celanaku hingga terlihat semua bagian bawahku

Dokter Choi mulai membuka jasnya dan meleparkan jas itu keatas kasurku. Dia mulai membuka sabuknya, kaitan celana pentalonnya, menurukan resletingnya dan melorotkan celana juga celana dalamnya sama sepertiku.

Aku lihat batangnya begitu besar dan panjang membuatku terkagum melihatnya. Aku mulai memposisikan diriku menungging untuk menunggu serangannya.

"kau yakin rela jika aku melakukannya Kyu?" tanya dokter Choi pelan

"lakukan dok! Aku mencintaimu dan aku adalah milikmu" jawabku tulus

Dokter Choi mulai membuka lipatan bokongku, jarinya mulai menekan dan memutar – mutar otot anusku. Aku merasakan ada sensasi saat dia melakukannya. Satu jarinya perlahan mulai masuk kedalam anusku dengan gerakan memutar dan mendorong. Satu jari masuk dan sensasi itu semakin terasa olehku.

Dokter Choi kembali melakukannya kali ini dengan dua jarinya. Menekan dan masuk kedalam anusku lalu bergerak memutar lembut didalamnya

"ahhhh" spontan aku lirih karena aku merasa tergelitik oleh sensasi itu

Tiga jari kini masuk kedalam anusku, aku semakin relax karena dokter Choi memang sangat pandai saat melakukan relaksasi disekitar anusku.

"masukan sekarang dok! Aku sudah siap" bisikku

"baiklah Kyu"

Dokter Choi mulai menempelkan batangnya dianusku sepertinya sebelum itu dia membasahi batang itu dengan sesuatu karena aku merasa batang itu sedikit berlendir. Dia tekan batang itu untuk dapat masuk kedalam anusku perlahan -, perlahan hingga setengah batang itu masuk kedalamnya

Aku mengejat karena sedikit perih namun aku tahan karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi gwencana? Dokter Choi sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku

"gwencana dok!" jawabku tegas

Batang itu semakin masuk dan menekan ujung anusku

"ahhhh" aku kembali mendesis

Dokter Choi mulai bergerak maju mundur dibokongku. Gerakan itu perlahan namun pasti. Aku tahu dokter Choi tidak ingin menyakitiku hingga gerakannya terasa begitu kaku.

"lakukan dok! aku baik – baik saja" bujukku

Gerakan itu mulai terasa cepat dan semakin cepat

"hmmmm hmmmmmm mmm" aku dengar dokter Choi mendesah pelah karena dia takut akan didengar seseorang dari luar

Buk buk buk buk

Suara selangkangan dokter Choi menempel bokongku

"mmmmmm Kyu ahhhh" dokter Choi mendesah kembali

Aku gigit bibir bawahku sementara kedua tanganku menopang tubuhku yang menungging diserang batang dokter Choi yang mulai bergerak semakin lincah.

Semakin cepat gerakan itu aku merasa semakin nikmat. Sensasi yang sangat berbeda dibanding aku melakukannya bersama Seohyung atau yeoja lainnya. sepertinya pusat sensitif itu ternyata ada diujung anus. Karena semakin dalam batang dokter Choi menekan maka semakin nikmat yang kurasakan

"hmmmm mmmmmm ah Kyu" dokter Choi mencengkram punggungku

"ahhhh hmmm" desahku

Aku merasa batang dokter Choi mulai mengerut sepertinya akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Lalu

Croooot

Aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan basah membasahi anusku

"hmmmm sarangahae Kyuhyun-ssi" dokter Choi menungging untuk memelukku

.

.

"keparat kalian berdua!" hyung tiba - tiba muncul diantara kami entah kenapa seingatku aku sudah mengunci pintu itu. hyung mendorongku tersungkur hingga kepalaku membentur tembok dan aku tidak dadarkan diri.

**Dr. ****Choi Siwon**** point of view**

"kau memang iblis berwajah manusia" Donghae begitu beringas mendorongku dan menekan tubuhku kedinding

"Donghae-shi lepaskan aku!" aku berusaha berontak namun tenaganya begitu kuat berbeda dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun

"aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya! Dia adalah milikku!" tatapan mata Donghae begitu mengerikan sangat jauh berbeda dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang penuh cinta dan begitu damai

"dia sangat mencintaiku! Dan begitu juga aku!" aku berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikannya dileherku

"andwee! Tidak akan pernah ada cinta diantara kalian" teriak Donghae histeris

"kau hanyalah hyungnya yang tidak bisa melarangnya untuk dapat mencintai dan hidup bahagia" aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya

"aku tidak rela Kyuhyun bahagia sementara aku tidak! Kau harus bisa membahagiakanku juga atau kau akan mati!" Donghae mengancamku

"aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu!" aku tatap sosok Donghae tepat dimatanya

"aku juga menginginkanmu dokter Choi!" Donghae mulai mendekatiku yang masih tidak memakai pakaian bawahku

Aku menjadi lemas karena kini aku harus menghadapi dua sosok namja yang sama – sama menginginkan aku

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" tanyaku lemas

"lakukan hal yang sama denganku seperti yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun tadi! jangan pikir aku tidak melihat dan menyaksikannya. Aku diam karena aku ingin memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk merasa bahagia" Donghae mulai menjilati bibirku

Aku terpaksa melayani hasrat yang dimiliki sosok Donghae yang begitu tinggi. Aku kembali melakukan anal sex untuk kedua kalinya bersama dua sosok namja yang sangat berbeda karakter juga sifatnya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Kyuhyun point of view**

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bangunlah kita harus pergi dari sini!" hyung membangunkanku.

Aku lihat dia sudah bersiap – siap untuk pergi, dan rupanya dia juga sudah menggangti pakaianku

"kemana?" tanyaku bingung karena aku baru saja sadar

"eomma pergi keluar kota karena ada seminar, tadi dia datang memberitahukanku. Inilah kesempatan kita untuk menjebloskan Hankyung kepenjara. Kita bisa minta tolong tuan Park" hyung mulai mengungkit masalah Hankyung

"apa yang akan kita katakan pada tuan Park?" tanyaku pada hyung

"semuanya! kau pergi lebih dulu kerumah tuan Park! Aku yang akan kembali kerumah untuk mencari bukti – bukti tentang Hankyung" hyung tampak begitu nekat

"bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari tempat ini?" aku berusaha membuka mata hyung karena kami sedang dalam perawatan

"ini sudah lewat jam 9 dimana perawat sudah jarang mengawasi! Kita berdua sudah berpakaian sangat rapi. Tidak akan ada yang menduga kita adalah pasien disini" hyung mengawasi situasi diluar kamar

"baiklah demi membalaskan kematian appa, aku setuju dengan idemu" aku ikuti langkah hyung mengitari lorong klinik yang mulai sepi. Kami memang sangat beruntung situasi klinik benar – benar sepi, perawat malah asyik menikmati drama yang ditayangkan disalah satu stasiun televisi.

.

.

Kami sudah berada diluar, hyung segera menstop taxy dan memintanya untuk pergi menuju alamat tuan Park.

.

.

`Singkat cerita kami sudah sampai didepan rumah keluarga Park

"Kyu! Masuklah ceritakan semuanya pada tuan Park! Aku pulang untuk membawa bukti supaya menguatkan apa yang kita laporkan" hyung tampak sangat bersemangat

"hyung-ah! Kenapa kita tidak pergi sama – sama?" aku begitu mengkhawatirkan Donghae hyung kesayanganku

"tidak Kyu! Aku takut semua terlambat! Biarkan aku pulang dan jika sesuatu terjadi padaku kau harus tetap hidup Kyu! Hiduplah dengan benar walau tanpa aku" hyung memelukku erat

"hyung-ah! Tidak aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kau! Kita harus selalu bersama kau tahukan betapa aku sangat menyayangiu!" aku tarik hyung dan kembali memeluknya

"tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku Kyu! Aku pasti akan selamat! Ingat sumpah kita! Kita adalah sehati yang akan selalu bersama. Tidak akan pernah terpisahkan jika salah satu dari kita ada yang mati maka kita hidup bersama dalam satu tubuh selamanya" hyung mengingatkan aku akan sumpah sehidup semati saat kami masih kecil dulu

"jadi kau tidak perlu cemas Kyu! Jika aku mati lebih dulu, aku pasti akan ada dalam tubuhmu dan bersamamu selamanya! Begitu juga sebaliknya jika kau yang mati lebih dulu maka kau akan ada dalam tubuhku selamanya. Tapi aku harap jika ada yang harus mati itu haruslah aku!" hyung berkata seolah dia akan pergi selamanya

"Hyung-ah" aku meneteskan air mataku saat hyung berjalan mundur untuk meninggalkan aku

"masuklah dan katakan semuanya kepada tuan Park! Aku pergi" hyung berlalu meninggalkan aku sendirian.

.

.

Aku sudah berada diruang tamu keluarga Park

"katakan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari malam – malam begini Kyuhyun-shi?" tuan Park menyuguhkan segelas susu hangat untuku

"tolonglah kami tuan! Ada seorang pembunuh kejam hidup bersama kami" aku bercerita terbata – bata

"nuguya?" Tanya tuan Park sedikit ragu

"dr. Hankyung tuan" jawabku meneguk susu hangat dalam gelas itu

"bukankah dia tunangan eommamu?" tuan Park bereaksi lebih tidak yakin.

Aku ceritakan semua yang sudah aku temukan bersama hyung. Bukti kejahatan, foto wisuda, kalung salib, dan pisau bedah dalam kotak beludru

"tolong cepat kirim polisi kerumah kami tuan! Karena hyung ada disana dan aku yakin dia pasti dalam bahaya" aku mengkhawatirkan hyung

"tenanglah Kyuhyun-shi! Aku akan meminta orang untuk mengawasi rumah orang tuamu. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat disini! Sepertinya kau lelah dan sangat tidak bertenaga" tuan Park membawakanku selimut juga bantalnya untuk aku tidur.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur didalam ruang tamu itu. Saat aku buka mataku, aku melihat Hankyung ada dihadapanku memberiku sebuah suntikan yang melemaskan tubuhku

"terima kasih sudah menghubungi saya tuan! Saya sangat menghargainya! Tadi pihak klinik menelpon saya kalau Kyuhyun menghilang dari klinik, eommanya sedang berada diluar kota karena seminar" aku masih mampu mendengarkan suara Hankyung dengan jelas walau tubuhku terasa begitu lemas

"tidak masalah tuan! Sudah sepantasnya kita saling membantu. Kasian anak ini! Dia begitu kehilangan sehingga dia hidup dalam halusinasinya" aku dengar tuan Park berkata seperti itu.

Hankyung memang kekar dan gagah, mampu dengan mudah mengangkatku, menggendong dipunggungnya berjalan keluar dan memasukkanku kedalam mobil lalu memasangkan sabuk pengamanku

"kamu memang sangat nakal Kyuhyunnie" Hankyung menatapku menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan mulai melajukan mobilnya

.

.

Kami sudah sampai dirumah, Hankyung kembali menggendong tubuhku masuk kedalam rumah dan naik kelantai atas masuk kedalam kamarku. Dia membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur

"kau benar – benar membuatku sangat kecewa! Sudah lama aku mendambakan memiliki putra tampan dan sempurna. Aku bahagia bisa memiliki eommamu, dan aku juga bahagia bisa menganggapmu anakku sendiri tapi kau menghancurkannya" Hankyung melepaskan pakaianku hingga yang tersisa hanyalah celana dalamku.

Dia melangkah menuju lemari dan membawa piyamaku. Aku lihat Hyung masuk dengan pisau ditangannya. "hyung!" aku berusaha memanggilnya dan aku mulai merasa mataku semakin berat untuk dibuka. Aku semakin merasa ngantuk Dan semua terasa gelap.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan piyama yang sudah dipakaikan ditubuhku, aku berusaha membuka mataku dengan lebar dan bangun dari tidurku. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat jejak darah yang diseret dari lantai kamarku menuju luar. Aku ikuti jejak darah itu yang menuju tangga dan lantai bawah, jejak darah itu menuju luar kesamping dan berakhir ditempat sampah.

"hyung! Kau tidak boleh mati"

Aku sangat gugup mendekati bak sampah yang besar itu, aku takut menemukan hyung sudah terkapar dengan penuh darah didalam bak sampah itu. Aku beranikan diri untuk membukanya dan ternyata,,,,

Aku belihat tubuh Hankyung terkapar penuh darah. Dengan posisi telungkup. Ada beberapa luka tusuk dipunggung dan bahunya rupanya hyung berhasil menyelamatkan diri tapi dimana dia?

"hyung kau ada dimana?" teriakku memanggil hyung

"Kyuhyun!" suara hyung memanggilku.

Aku lihat hyung masih memegang pisau ditangannya, bajunya penuh dengan darah milik Hankyung

"hyung-ah! Gwencana?" aku berlari memeluk hyung yang gemetaran

"Kyu! Aaaku ttelah membunuhnya" suaranya terbata – bata karena gugup

"hyung! Lihat aku! Lihat mataku! Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar! Jika bukan kau yang membunuhnya, dia pasti akan lebih dulu membunuh kita. Aku akan membelamu" aku berusaha menenangkan hyung yang semakin gemetaran.

.

.

Aku dengar suara mobil milik eomma menuju rumah, dan lampunya menyoroti wajah kami. eomma segera keluar dari mobilnya dan tanpak syock melihat hyung berlumuran darah begitu juga aku karena aku baru saja memeluknya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang terjadi?" wajah eomma sangat cemas

"semua sudah berakhir eomma! hyung telah menyelamatkan kita, Hankyung hampir saja membunuh hyung juga aku" aku tatap eomma gugup

"apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak eomma melihat jejak darah lalu melangkah menuju tempat sampah

"andweeee!" teriak eomma histeris saat melihat tubuh hankyung ada didalamnya.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Hankyung hah?" teriak eomma histeris dan memukuliku

"dia hampir saja membunuh hyung eomma! Lihat lah lukanya!" aku berusaha menenangkan eomma

"Donghae sudah lama mati Kyuhyun-ah!" eomma sepertinya sudah gila menganggap hyung mati

"Kyu jangan dengarkan eomma! Dia berbohong dan selalu menyangkal kehadiranku!" hyung ikut berteriak membuatku pusing

"sadarlah nak! Donghae mati bersama appa dalam kebakaran itu!" eomma kembali berteriak histeris

"apa?"

Aku melirik kearah Hyung yang berdiri disampingku. Yang ada hanyalah bayangan diriku sendiri dari pantulan kaca jendela, Aku berdiri memegang pisau yang tadi hyung pegang, tubuhku bersimbah darah, aku berpaling dari bayangan dikaca itu dan melihat tubuhku sendiri dan memang benar akulah yang memegang pisau itu dan tubuhku dipenuhi darah segar milik Hankyung

"eomma! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku jatuhkan pisau itu dari tanganku dan tubuhku lemas akupun terjatuh

"kau depresi berat setelah kepegian appa juga Donghae hyungmu dalam kebakaran itu dan kau menciptakan pribadi yang lain dan menjadi Donghae.. Karena itulah kau dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa itu. Kamu selalu berubah – rubah menjadi dua pribadi yaitu Kau dan Donghae" umma memelukku sambil menangis.

**Tbc**

**annyeong!**

**bravoooo buat Song Hye hoon dan ahjuma namja yang udh bisa nebak Kyu berkepribadian ganda! kaliah daebaaaaak *10 jempol buat kalian**

**gmn nc wonkyunya? kurang hot? maklum kan critanya quickly sex sambil silent gtu kan klo dibikin heboh g mungkin org mrk nc dikamar rawat :p**

**moment wonhae hmmm tuh udh ada wlw g detail**

**buat meekayla-lovekyuwonhaechullieforever cie cie cie yg msh sakit hati gara" ff cleopatra :( miane klo msh ada yg merasa sakit ama ff itu yah!**

**vai kan udh bikin ff wonkyu dengan banyak cerita yg beda" so jgn sakit hati lagi yah! plisss :p**

**buat adyndaratih masih banyak saeng-ah silent readernya lol**

**buat ahjuma namja jawaban kalung aman nama pembunuh ada dichapter depan tungguin aja yah!**

**pliisss vai masih ngemis review nihh masih kurang banyak hehheh**

**ttep setia nunggu yah!**

**tuh vai udh update tiap hari loh!**

**gumawao**

**saranghae**

**muaaacchhhh**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Writer point of view**

**Flashback to the past**

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Seohyun yang sudah telanjang diatas kasur karena sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya. Dia berlari menuruni tangga lalu berpapasan dengan Donghae hyungnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja tidak menghiraukan panggilan Donghae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai dirumah dia berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan melewatkan ruang pavilion, dia hendak naik kelantai atas menuju kamarnya namun dia mendengar suara mencurigakan dari ruang kerja sang eomma.

Kyuhyun hampiri ruang kerja eomma lalu mengintip dari lubang kunci. Dia melihat sang eomma sedang bercumbu bersama dr. Hankyung diatas meja kerjanya, mereka telanjang dan bercinta dengan penuh nafsu, Kyuhyun mendengar desahan keduanya lalu

Prak

Bola Kristal hiasan meja kerja eomma jatuh kelantai membuat bola kristal itu sedikit pecah.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat emosi dibuatnya, dia keluar menuju ruang persediaan tepat disebelah pavilion. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat barang – barang kebutuhan rumah sehari – hari. Dimulai dari bensin dalam drum besar, alat tulis, perkakas, alat pembersih semua ada disana.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang persediaan itu lalu mengambil teko yang biasa digunakan untuk mengisi bensin. Dia menyalakan lampunya namun mati karena konsleting. Kyuhyun lalu menyalakan lilin. Dia berjalan menuju drum besar bersi puluhan liter bensin didalamnya membuka kerannya dan mengisi teko itu sampai penuh.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup keran itu namun tidak rekat karena bensin masih menetes membasahi lantai kayu gudang tersebut. Kyuhyun ambil kembali lilin itu

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae tiba – tiba masuk dan mengagetkannya sehingga Kyuhyun menjatuhkan lilin yang masih menyala kelantai gudang

"aku akan membakar mobil bajingan itu" jawab Kyuhyun ketus meninggalkan Donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil Hankyung dan berniat membakarnya. Sementara Donghae masih terheran – heran didepan ruang persediaan.

"Donghae-ah! Kau kah itu nak?" terdengar suara appa memanggil dari pavilon

"nee appa!" jawab Donghae berjalan menuju pavilion lalu membuka pintunya dan masuk.

Lilin yang tadi dijatuhkan Kyuhyun masih menyala mengenai tetesan bensin yang keluar dari drum lalu membakar apa yang ada didekatnya tiba – tiba

duarrr

Terdengar suara ledakan dahsyat dari ruang persediaan itu membakar seluruh isinya juga membakar pavilion dimana appa dan Donghae ada didalamnya.

Kyuhyun menoreh kearah ledakan itu lalu berteriak

"Hyung-ahhhhh! Appaaaa" teriak Kyuhyun histeris berulang – ulang .

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"anda harus sabar nyonya Kim! Ini semua diluar dugaan kami sebagai pihak berwajib" tuan Park menenangkan nyonya Kim atas tragedy yang menimpa keluarganya

"Kyuhyun bukan berhalusinasi seolah mampu melihat arwah Donghae, tapi dia menciptakan pribadi lain dan Donghae-lah pribadi yang satunya lagi. Saya sangat bisa membedakan dia saat menjadi Kyuhyun dan saat dia menjadi Donghae" nyonya Kim meneteskan air matanya

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan pembunuhan mutilasi itu? Kenapa dia sangat yakin tuan Hankyunglah pembunuh itu. Dan dia juga mengatakan tentang nama palsu yang tuan Hankyung berikan" tuan Park tampak bingung dengan cerita dari Kyuhyun tadi malam

"dr. Hankyung memang mengganti namanya karena orang tuanya percaya tahyul. Saat menggunakan nama yang dulu Hankyung selalu mendapatkan kesialan dalam hidupnya dan setelah mengganti namanya dia menjadi lebih beruntung" nyonya Kim menjelaskan tentang nama dr. Hankyung yang berubah

"lalu apa hubungan dr. Hankyung dengan pembunuhan sadis seperti yang dia ceritakan?" Tanya tuan Park tentang cerita pembunuhan itu

"itu semua ada dalam buku ini! Pembunuhan itu adalah hasil karyanya! Kyuhyun suka menulis dan Hankyung-lah yang membukukannya. Nama pembunuh bernama dr. Han itu adalah tokoh dalam buku ini. Han dia ambil dari nama marga Hankyung sementara Hyo Joo dia ambil dari nama belakang dr. Hankyung dimasa lalu. Kyuhyun menulis cerita ini selama dia menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit jiwa dan cerita yang dia tulis terinspirasi dari kebakaran yang menewaskan Kangin mantan suamiku juga Donghae. Itu sebabnya ada sosok gadis kecil yang dimutilasi, seperti itulah Kyuhyun menggambarkan Donghae dalam ceritanya dan pembunuhnya adalah Hankyung. Sebeneranya saya sudah lama bercerai dengan Kangin suamiku" Heechul menghapus air matanya

"saya tidak sanggup bertahan dengan kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu menyuntikan morfin kedalam tubuhnya saat dia merasa depresi setiap buku yang dikeluarkannya tidak sukses dipasaran, dia selalu mengeluhkan pendapatan saya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Karena kebiasaan buruknya itu Kangin terkena virus HIV AIDS yang ditularkan dari jarum suntik yang dia pakai bersama kawannya. Kangin menceraikanku karena dia merasa tidak berguna lagi dan memintaku untuk kembali pada Hankyung mantan kekasihku dimasa lalu" Heechul menunduk dan air matanya kembali menetes

"Kami menikah setelah 6 bulan perceraian dengan Kangin, karena kebaikan Hankyunglah Kangin masih bisa tinggal bersama kami namun terpaksa menempatkan dia dipaviliun mengingat penyakit yang dia derita. Perceraianku bersama Kangin juga pernikahanku bersama Hankyung sepakat kami rahasiahkan sementara dari anak – anak. Karena usia mereka masih labil dan mereka begitu dekat juga sangat menyayangi appanya. Jadi pemikiran Kyuhyun tentang pembunuhan dan prasangka buruk terhadap Hankyung tidaklah benar" air mata Kim Heechul menetes semakin deras

"saya sangat berduka untuk anda nyonya! Saya tidak menyangka peristiwa itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun berubah, padahal saya tahu benar betapa Kyuhyun sangat sopan dan religious ketika dia masih berhubungan dengan Seohyun putriku" tuan Park menepuk – nepuk bahu nyonya Kim.

.

.

"nyonya Kim! Syukurlah ternyata dr. Hankyung namja yang sangat kuat dan pejuang yang sangat gigih. Dia berhasil melewatkan masa kritisnya, walau kehabisan banyak darah dia masih sanggup bertahan" seorang dokter yang merawat dr. Hankyung memberitahukan

"tuan Park! Saya sangat bahagia mendengar ini?" nyonya Kim memeluk tuan Park yang dari tadi setia menemaninya menunggu didepan ruang ICU

"tentu saja nyonya! Saya juga ikut bahagia! Kyuhyun-shi tentu saja tidak akan ditahan karena masalah kejiwaanya yang terrguncang. Kyuhyun-shi hanya akan mendapatan perawatan dari ahli jiwa" tuan Park memberitahukan masalah hukum yang akan menjerat Kyuhyun.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun berada dalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara, kedua tangannya terikat oleh pakaian khusus pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang tergolong dalam depresi berat. Tampak dari kamera cctv dia seperti sedang berguman wajahnya dingin tampak sangat sadis seperti hendak membunuh seseorang

"saya akan menemuinya dan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan" dr. Choi meminta ijin penjaga yang mengawasi ruangan itu

"tentu saja dok! Dimana anda ingin berbicara dengannya?" penjaga itu bertanya

"diruang isolasi saja! Dimana anda semua bisa mengawasi dan mengamati perubahan yang akan dia tunjukan pada kita semua" dr. Choi bergegas membereskan barang – barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

.

.

"apa kabar? kau tampak sangat kacau" dr. Choi membuka percakapan saat Kyuhyun dibawa masuk kedalam ruang isolasi

"lepaskan ikatanku aku baru akan menjawab pertanyaanmu!" Kyuhyun tampak begitu dingin

"aku yakin kau pasti Donghae!" dr. Choi tersenyum sinis pada Kyuhyun dengan pribadi Donghae disana

"tentu saja aku Donghae! Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk malam yang indah saat itu, kau memang mengagumkan! Aku puas bercinta denganmu malam itu" Donghae menatap Siwon menggoda

Wajah Siwon terntu saja memerah karena percakapan mereka bisa didengar oleh para petugas medis diruang pengawas.

"kau bicara sembaranga! Kau pasti sedang berhalusinasi" Siwon mencoba menyangkal

"waeyeo? Kau malu untuk mengingatnya? Kau malu mengakui kalau kau adalah seorang dokter gay yang cabul?" ejek Donghae membuat emosi Siwon terpancing

"Donghae-ssi! Bisa aku bertemu Kyuhyun sebentar saja?" Siwon mencoba mengalihkan percakapan

"kau tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi!" Donghae berkata ketus sekali

"maksudmu? Memang kemana Kyuhyun dongsaeng yang sangat kau cintai itu?" dr. Choi melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun atau Donghae

"aku sudah melenyapkannya! Karena aku sangat ingin memilikimu seutuhnya tanpa gangguan siapapun termasuk Kyuhyun dongsaengku" jawab Donghae dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan

"apa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Siwon cemas

"aku tidak membunuhnya. Dia terpeleset jatuh kedalam jurang, dan dia berteriak meminta tolong padaku saat tangannya berhasil memegang ranting pohon. Aku tidak membunuhnya aku hanya memilih untuk tidak menolongnya" Donghae memandang jauh kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Dr. Choi membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah file lalu membuka file itu. Mengambil foto dan menunjukannya kepada Donghae atau Kyuhyun

"katakan padaku apakah kau mengenalnya?" dr. Choi memberikan foto itu pada Donghae

"permainan bodoh macam apa ini? Kau pikir aku gila sampai aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri?" Donghae melihat foto dengan Donghae yang sesungguhnya

"jadi kau tidak lupa seperti apa wajahmu?" dr. Choi terus memancing emosi Donghae

"sepertinya orang gila diruangan ini kau orangnya dokter Choi" Donghae menatap dr. Choi sinis

"sekarang coba kau lihat cermin ini! Dan lihatlah wajah yang dipantulkan dari cermin ini!" dr Choi memberikan cermin tepat dihadapan wajah Kyuhyun

"wajah siapa yang ada dipantulan cermin itu?" dr. Choi kembali bertanya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau masih hidup?" Donghae tampak kikuk dan kebingungan melihat wajah Kyuhyun dicermin itu.

"tepat sekali! Kyuhyun-shi lah yang masih hidup! Kau sudah lama mati dalam peristiwa kebakaran setahun yang lalu. Kau hanyalah pribadi lain yang diciptakan Kyuhyun-shi saat dia merasa terpuruk dan lemah. aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-shi dalam tubuhnya ini dan tugasku adalah menghapus pribadi yang lain dalam halusinasinya yaitu kau. kau tidak nyata! kau hanyalah sebuah karakter yang diciptakan Kyuhyun" dr. Choi terus memancing emosi Donghae

"tidaaaaaak! Aku masih hidup! Aku masih hidup" teriak Donghae dan tak lama dia menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergidik berulang ulang lalu matanya terbuka, aura wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan ramah tidak seperti tadi saat dia menjadi Donghae. Wajahnya selalu sinis memandang semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Matanya selalu terbuka dengan lebih lebar dengan tatapan dingin, berbeda sekali dengan mata yang kini terlihat, lebih teduh dan wajah yang lebih ramah dan selalu ada gurat senyum disekitar mulutnya

"Kyuhyun-shi! Apa kabar?" dr. Choi bertanya ramah sekali pada Kyuhyun

"dokter! Dimana aku? Apakah aku masih hidup?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas

"tentu saja kau masih hidup Kyuhyun-shi. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" dr. Choi mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengusap – usap punggungnya

"aku jatuh terpeleset kedalam jurang tapi aku berhasil memegang ranting. Aku meminta pertolongan dari hyung namun dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongku dia hanya menyaksikan aku yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri hingga aku terjatuh kejurang itu" Kyuhyun menceritakan halusinasi yang sama persis dengan yang Donghae ceritakan

"dia memang berniat membunuhmu Kyuhyun-shi! Karena dia ingin menguasai tubuhmu secara utuh! Jangan biarkan dia mengendalikan mu dan menguasaimu! Kau harus melakukan hal yang sebaliknya karena tubuh ini adalah milikmu sendiri" dr. Choi terus berusaha menolong Kyuhyun dari penyakit kejiwaannya

"tapi aku tidak sanggup dokter!" Kyuhyun tampak sangat ketakutan dan sepertinya dia sedang menghindari sesuatu

"Kyuhyun-shi! kau baik baik saja?" Tanya dr. Choi panik karena Kyuhyun mulai tidak stabil

"hyung-ah aku mohon jangan lalukan itu! Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku" Kyuhyun berlari dengan tangan yang masih terikat dibelakang

"Kyuhyun-shi! kau kenapa?" dr. Choi semakin panik

"jangan hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun terjatuh dan dia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya

"Kyuhyun-shi!" dr. Choi merangkul Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah dari mulutnya.

.

.

"lepaskan aku brengsek!" bentak Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok Donghae

"ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dr. Choi putus asa saat sosok Donghae muncul kembali

"dia sudah benar – benar mati sekarang!" Donghae berkata sangat kasar pada dr. Choi

"baiklah aku menyerah Donghae-shi! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginmu dengan syarat jangan sakiti Kyuhyun lagi. Apa kau bisa menepatinya?" dr. Lee meneteskan air matanya

"jika kau menepati janjimu untuk melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu" Donghae menatap dengan tatapan serius pada dr. Choi

"aku berjanji" dr. Choi menekan remote dan mematikan kamera yang mengirimkan situasi diruang isolasi keruang pengawas.

"sekarang katakan apa maumu?" Dr. Choi mendekati Donghae yang masih duduk dilantai

"lepaskan ikatanku dan bercintalah denganku!" jawab Donghae tanpa beban

"kita tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya ditempat ini Donghae-ssi! Kau sedang berada dalam pengawasan. Kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hankyung? Kau sudah berusaha untuk membunuhnya. itu sebabnya kau berada dirumah sakit jiwa ini" tolak dokter Choi menjelaskan

"jika begitu aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu! Aku akan melukai Kyuhyun hingga mati"

Donghae mulai mencoba menggigit lidah Kyuhyun untuk melukainya.

"jangan lakukan aku mohon!" teriak Dongter Choi mencoba memasukan gulungan kain kedalam mulut Kyuhyun agar agar Donghae tidak melukainya

"jika begitu bercintalah denganku!" teriak Donghae mengancam.

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya disini kau tahu itu" dokter Choi tampak putus asa

"kau harus mencari cara untuk bisa membawaku keluar dari sini! Atau aku akan melukai tubuh ini" Donghae kembali mengancam

braaaaakkk

Pintu dibuka paksa dari luar oleh beberapa penjaga

"dr. Choi gwencana?" para penjaga sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dr. Choi

"aku baik – baik saja! Tolong periksa lukanya dan obati dia sebelum kalian mengantarnya kembali keruangannyai" dr. Choi membereskan barang – barangnya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas.

Sementara Donghae dipapah oleh petugas itu untuk dibawa kembali kedalam ruangan. Saat dia sampai dipintu, dia menorah kearah dr. Choi lalu berkata

"kau harus ingat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada tubuh ini?!" Donghae kembali mengancam pada dr. Choi, membuat dr. Choi terperangah dan tidak mampu berkata apa – apa.

"tunggu!" dokter Choi menghentikan langkah penjaga yang akan membawa Donghae kembali keruangannya

"biarkan aku merawatnya diklinik pribadiku! Aku dokternya dan aku tahu bagaimana cara yang terbaik untuk merawatnya! Tempatnya bukan disini" doker Choi menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang amat lelah

"apa dokter yakin?" tanya petugas

"aku yakin?" jawab dokter Choi pasrah

"tapi dok! Namja ini sudah membunuh dan dia pasti akan membahayakan nyawa anda dok!" cegah penjaga mengingatkan dokter Choi

"aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semua resiko yang akan timbul" dokter berkata tegas

"kau harus meminta ijin dari dokter kepala dok!" saran petugas

"tentu saja" dokter Choi menyanggupinya

.

.

Dokter Choi mencoba membujuk dokter kepala untuk memberikan ijinnya membawa Kyuhyun kembali bersamanya keklinik pribadinya. Debat berjalan alot dimana dokter kepala mengulur – ulur waktu untuk memberikan ijin pada dokter Choi. Dia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. berbagai cara dan alasan dia kemukankan hingga akhirnya dokter kepala mengijinkan doker Choi membawa pulang pasien 'kesayagannya'.

**TBC**

**annyeong!**

**mian update telat :)**

**gumawao buat yg udh review**

**buat meekayla-lovekyuwonhaechullieforever yupp bener bgt jd wlwpun siwon nc-an ama hae ttep aja dia melakukannya ama tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pribadi hae :p**

**ahjuma namja mian typo hikhikhik dont mention it :p**

**buat adyndaratih tuh udh dijelasin gimana donghae mati dan kenapa Kyuhyun jd depresi**

**buat eunhaebeby077 daebak udh bisa nebak dari awal (y) nado saranghae... yup psti msh banyak ff wonkyu yang bakalan vai publis nantinya jadi tunggu aja yah!**

**buat yangpentingreview belum tuh vai blm lihat versi Koreanya,, vai baru liat yg uninvited jd penasaran pgn ntn yg Koreanya**

**FYI cerita asli uninvited itu selesai pada adegan Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu kalau dia juga adala Donghae adegan dmn Hankyung ditemukan ditempat sampah**

**chapter ini sampai chapter ending totally udh karangan vai sendiri mdh"an kalian suka**

**next chap akan ada nc wonkyu dan sihae juga dijamin abang kuda kudu siap berkeringat dehh *plakk**

**ttep nunggu review kalian yah!**

**yg banyak**

**gumawao saranghae**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"kemana kau akan membawaku pergi dokter Choi?" sepertinya kini pribadi Kyuhyun yang sedang muncul

"ke klinikku dimana kau dan aku memiliki kenangan indah" jawab Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut

"waeyeo? Bukankah seharusnya aku dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa itu?" Kyuhyun tampak tak bersemangat

"sepertinya kau kecewa saat tahu aku membawamu kembali ke klinikku" Siwon memelankan laju mobilnya

"karena disanalah orang gila sepertiku seharusnya berada dokter Choi!" Kyuhyun semakin tampak rapuh

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau harus mengucapkan kata – kata seperti itu?" Siwon tampak kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu murung

"kau tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan terhadap Hankyung? Aku begitu jahat dan aku bisa membahayakan mu dokter Choi!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

"aku adalah doktermu! Aku yang akan merawatmu dan berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu" Siwon menghentikan mobilnya

Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bergidig dan menggelengkan kepalanya sementara matanya terus tertutup lalu terdiam dengan kepala menunduk jauh kebawah.

"halo dokter Choi! Sepertinya kita sudah berada diluar" sosok Donghae seketika muncul menggantikan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon kecewa dan begitu tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kemudinya

"ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Kau ingin keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa itu" Siwon kembali melajukan mobilnya

"aku tidak memintamu keluar dari rumah sakit itu. aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu. Kau yang memilliki ide untuk membawaku keluar dari sana" Donghae tersenyum sinis

"permintaanmu sangat tidak masuk akan Donghae-ssi! kau meminta doktermu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat sulit" Siwon berkata tanpa melihat kearah sosok Donghae

"kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun dan kau tidak merasa itu sulit. Kenapa kau merasa melakukan itu menjadi sulit saat bersamaku?" Donghae mulai menyentuh vital Siwon dan memainkannya tanpa beban

"aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Donghae-ssi! kita sedang berada dijalan" Siwon berusaha mencegah agar Donghae tidak berlaku gila

"jika begitu hentikan mobinya" Donghae membanting stir kearah kanan hingga mobil itu terpersok masuk semak - semak dan perbukitan hingga tercebur kedalam got jauh dari pemukiman warga

"apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin kita mati?" Siwon melepaskan sabuk pengamannya juga sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuh Kyuhyun

"miane! Aku tidak sengaja aku hanya bercanda" Donghae tersenyum dan bukan menyesali kesalahannya

"sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mobilku terperosok kedalam got sementara perjalanan kita masih cukup jauh dari sini" Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun dimana Donghae yang kini tengan menguasainya

"apakah sejauh itu perjalanan kita?" Donghae mengeluh

"cukup jauh! Dan aku tidak yakin akan mendapatkan taxy disekitar sini. Kita harus menunggu semoga ada bis lewat dijalan ini" Siwon membantu Donghae melangkah karena mereka harus mendaki bukit

"dokter Choi aku lelah!" Donghae mengeluh manja

"kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum langit gelap Donghae-ssi" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya karena Donghae malah berjongkok

"aku benar – benar lelah dokter" Donghae memang terlihat sangat kelelangan

Donghae ambruk dan terjatuh, kondisinya seperti dia akan segera berganti kepribadian kembali menjadi Kyuhyun. Bergidig dan mengejat juga menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata tertutup lalu kembali terbangun dan matanya terbuka

"kita ada dimana dokter Choi?" rupanya sosok Kyuhyun sudah kembali dan benar – benar membuat Siwon kembali bersemangat apalagi harus berjuang menyelusuri bukit dan semak belukar yang jauh dari pemukiman warga

"kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju klinik Kyuhyun-ssi! mobilku terperosok dan masuk kedalam got. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya jadi beginilah kita sekarang berjalan menelusuri bukit yang terjal hingga menemukan jalan raya" jawab Siwon panjang lebar

"aku harap aku bisa mendaki bukit ini dokter Choi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot" Kyuhyun melangkah mendahului langkah Siwon

"jika kau lelah katakan padaku! Aku akan menggendongmu" Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang

"genggam tanganku dokter Choi! Agar Aku merasa aman berada disampingmu" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat

_'tentu saja Kyuhyun-ssi aku sangat ingin melindungimu. Setiap saat bersamamu aku merasa aku lupa aku telah memiliki seorang tunangan' _Siwon berkata dalam hatinya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan mendaki bukit, menerobos semak belukar hingga menemukan jalan raya dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam tanpa mereka lepaskan walau sebentar saja

"aku lelah dokter Choi!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat disaat mereka sudah tiba dijalan raya

"naiklah kepunggungku aku akan menggendongmu!" Siwon berjongkok untuk memberikan punggungnya pada Kyuhyun

"aku begitu merepotkanmu dokter Choi! Apa kau yakin?" Kyuhyun tampak begitu ragu

"naiklah! Aku sangat yakin" Siwon masih bertahan diposisinya

"baiklah!" Kyuhyun naik diatas punggung Siwon dan melingkarkan tangannya didada Siwon yang bidang itu

Siwon segera berdiri dan mulai melangkah lagi dimana Kyuhyun ada dalam gendongannya

"saranghae Dokter Choi!" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Siwon dengan begitu mesra

"jinja? Waeyeo?" tanya Siwon memelankan langkahnya

"karena kau begitu mempesonaku dan begitu melengkapiku dokter Choi" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"gumawao! aku menyayangimu Cho Kyuhyun" balas Siwon meneruskan langkahnya.

"seberapa jauh kau akan menggendongku seperti ini dokter?" Kyuhyun mulai mencemaskan Siwon

"sampai ada kendaraan yang bisa membawa kita keluar dari tempat ini!" jawab Siwon mencoba menoreh kearah Kyuhyun

"jika begitu turunkan aku dokter! Aku akan menemanimu melangkah" pinta Kyuhyun

"kau bilang kau lelah! Jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu" Siwon bertahan

"aku tidak ingin selalu tampak rapuh dan begitu sakit dihadapanmu dokter Choi! Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang namja" keluh Kyuhyun

"kau adalah yeojaku yang tampan Kyuhyun-ssi jadi biarkan aku untuk selalu melindungimu" Siwon membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun dipunggungnya

"nee aku adalah yeoja-mu yang tampan dokter Choi" bisik Kyuhyun manja dikuping Siwon

Begitu beruntungnya nasih kedua namja yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini. Keajaiban datang karena ada bus yang melawati jalan sepi itu yang bisa membawa mereka kembali ke kota Seoul. Dalam perjalanan pulang selama didalam bis, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan genggamana tangannya dari Siwon. Dia sandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon begitu manja membuat sebagian penumpang bis itu risih melihat kemesraan tidak wajar dari mereka berdua dengan memberikan tatapan aneh pada mereka membuat Siwon merasa terganggu hingga berkata

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih! apa kami merupakan pasangan aneh buat kalian? Jika kalian merasa terganggu melihat kami maka turunlah! Aku akan membayar penuh ongkos bis ini dan mengganti uang yang sudah kalian keluarkan! Hanya biarkan kami dan jangan mengganggu kami!" bentak Siwon dengan tatapan penuh emosi

.

.

Mereka sampai diklinik Siwon saat langit sudah gelap. Heechul sudah menunggu kedatangan Siwon dan puteranya diklinik tersebut karena mendapat berita dari staff rumah sakit jiwa dimana Kyuhyun dirawat yang mengabarkan Kyuhyun dibawa paksa oleh dokter Choi.

"dokter Choi! Apa yang sebenarnya anda rencanakan membawa Kyuhyun kembali keklinik ini?" protes Heechul pada Siwon yang baru saja memerintahkan assistentnya menyiapkan kamar rawat untuk Kyuhyun

"aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhannya dan aku merasa disini, ditempat ini kondisi Kyuhyun akan semakin membaik" jawab Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya

"kau tidak lupa bukan bagaimana sadis dan kejamnya dia saat melukai Hangkyung suamiku?" Heechul mencoba mengingatkan Siwon

"aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya!" jawab Siwon menatap Heechul

"lalu kenapa kau malah membawanya ketempat ini? Dia akan membahayakan banyak orang dokter!" Heechul tampak cemas

"aku akan terima semua resikonya!" ekspresi wajah Siwon tampak tidak begitu yakin

"aku harap kau benar – benar meyakini apa yang sudah kau putuskan dokter! Aku hanya meminta sembuhkan dia" Heechul pasrah

.

.

**Mement Kyuhyun and Donghae in they world**

"hyung! Aku mohon lepaskan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kedua tangan Kyuhyun terbelenggu tambang berwarna coklat begitu juga kedua kakinya diatas kasurnya

"jika aku melepaskanmu! Kau akan merusak semua rencana indah yang sudah aku rancang bersama dokter Choi" Donghae semakin mengencangkan ikatan yang membelenggu Kyuhyun

"apa yang akan kau lakukan bersama dokter Choi?" teriak Kyuhyun

"banyak hal indah akan aku lakukan dengannya! Aku begitu menyukai saat dia memasukkan batangnya kedalam anusku" jawab Donghae tanpa beban

"mworago? Apa kau pernah melakukan itu dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa

"sesaat setelah kau melakukan itu dengannya! Tampaknya kau tidak begitu memuskan baginya hingga dia kembali melakukannya bersamaku" ejek Donghae memancing emosi Kyuhyun

"aku mohon hyung jangan lakukan itu" Kyuhyun terus berteriak

"aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kau untuk keluar kamar ini selamanya!" Donghae keluar membanting pintu lalu mengunci Kyuhyun dari luar

"hyuuuuuuuuuung lepaskan aku" teriak Kyuhyun histeris

**Back to Real Life **

Sosok donghae terbangun membuka matanya dia memperhatikan sekitar kamar rawatnya yang tampak tidak begitu asing buatnya karena dia pernah berada dikamar itu

"toloooooong?" teriak Donghae memancing agar ada orang yang menghampirinya

Tidak lama datang seorang perawat menghampiri Donghae yang terpasung karena infus membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! gwencana?" perawat itu mulai memeriksa kondisi Donghae

"bodoh! Aku Donghae bukan Kyuhyun" protes Donghae kasar

"mianata Donghae-ssi" perawat tersebut ikut masuk dalam dunia Donghae

"dimana dokter Choi? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Donghae tidak ramah

"beliau sedang istirahat Donghae-ssi! ini sudah begitu larut. besok pagi dokter Choi akan datang untuk merawatmu" jawab perawat tersebut

"andweeeee!" teriak Donghae histeris

"tenanglah Donghae-ssi! anda harus tenang" perawat tersebut mencoba menenangkan Donghae

Plaaak

Donghae menampar dengan kasar pipi perawat tersebut. Donghae cabut selang infus dari urat nadi tangan kanannya dan membiarkan darah segar keluar sedikit dari bekas lubang itu.

Sreet

Donghae tarik perawat tersebut dan mencoba mencekiknya sekedar memberikan ancaman

"katakan padaku! Dimana dokter Choi tinggal atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Donghae

"mimimianata saya tidak bisa melakukannya" perawat tersebut menolak

"kurang ajar!" Donghae seret perawat itu dan menodongkan jarum suntik berisi cairan yang Donghae ambil dari saku perawat itu

"kau akan membiarkan aku menyuntikkan cairan ini kelehermu atau kau berikan aku alamat dokter Choi?" Donghae memberikan pilihan

"bbbaiklah aku akan mencatatnya" jawab perawat

Perawat tersebut menyerah karena dia tidak ingin mengorbankan keselamatannya hanya demi sebuah alamat rumah pemilik klinik yang telah menggajinya.

"ini alamatnya Donghae-ssi!" perawat itu memberikan Donghae secarik kertas

"kau ikut aku" Donghae seret perawat tersebut sebagai sandera agar dia bisa keluar dari klinik itu tanpa gangguan

Donghae berhasil keluar dengan lancar karena sandera yang akhirnya tetap dia lukai. Donghae juga berhasil memakai mobil klinik untuk bisa segera sampai di rumah Siwon

.

.

Tuuuuuut tuuuuuut

"dokter Choi kami mohon angkat telponnya!" beberapa perawat tampak begitu kikuk atas kaburnya pasien istimewa bernama Kyuhyun/Donghae itu

Tuuuuuut tuuuuuut

"beliau tidak mengangkatnya" perawat lain menutup panggilannya

"coba hubungi rumahnya!" perawat yang lain memerintah

Tuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuut

"beliau masih tidak mengangkatnya"

.

.

Dilain tempat dirumah dokter Choi Siwon. Siwon sedang merebahkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah disamping tunangan cantiknya yang memang sudah tinggal serumah sejak setahun yang lalu.

"tidurlah oppa! Kau pasti sangat lelah memiliki pasien istimewa seperti itu" Yoona mengusap kepala Siwon dengan lembut agar dia beristirahat

"Yoona-ah! Kenapa perasaan oppa begitu gelisah malam ini? Oppa begitu was – was" Siwon mengeluhkan bebannya

"itu sangat wajar oppa! Kau baru saja menghadapi pasien yang begitu terobsesi padamu! Lebih baik sekarang oppa tidur" Yoona memeluk tunangan yang sangat dicintainya

"Yoona-ah! Mianata" Siwon memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae

"apa kau telah berbuat salah oppa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Yoona heran

"mianata" Siwon tampak begitu menyesal lalu seketika memeluk Yoona

"aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah kau perbuat oppa! Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu oppa" jawab Yoona mengecup bibir Siwon seketika

Adegan itu tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, Siwon dan Yoona begitu berhasrat melakukan adegan lebih jauh lagi yang memang sudah sering mereka lakukan layaknya sepasang suami istri.

Karena begitu menikmati setiap moment dan sentuhan juga sensasi yang mereka rasakan. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari Donghae berhasil masuk kedalam rumah Siwon, mengitari, menjelajah hingga berhasil menemukan kamar pribadi Siwon dan Yoona.

Donghae melihat dengan begitu jelas bagaimana Yoona yang telanjang begitu lincah bergoyang diatas tubuh Siwon yang juga telanjang. Donghae juga mendengar desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir kedua insan yang tengah melepaskan hasrat sexualnya

"brengsek" Donghae raih besi panjang yang biasa dipakai untuk mengaduk kayu yang terbakar diperapian didekat perapian dikamar mewah Siwon

Blaaaash

Donghae hujamkan besi tersebut dipunggung Yoona dan menembuh hingga kedada Yoona membuat Yoona muntah darah juga darah segar keluar dari dadanya menyembur kewajah dan tubuh Siwon

"oppaaa!" Yoona sekarat

"Yoona-ah! Wae" Siwon tampak syock mendapati Yoona tertusuk

"selamat malam dokter Choi!" sapa Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Yoona yang sekarat jatuh kelantai kamar

"kau!" Siwon semakin tidak memiliki darah ditubuhnya karena dia tampak begitu pucat

"kau mengingkari janjimu untuk bercinta denganku. Kau malah lebih memilih bercinta dengan pelacur murahan itu" bentak Donghae yang semua kata – katanya mampu didengar Yoona yang masih bernyawa

"kau datang kerumahku dan membunuh tunanganku hanya untuk bercina denganku?" Siwon dongrong Donghae dan hendak mencekik lehernya namun bagaimanapun juga fisik yang dimiliki Donghae adalah Kyuhyun namja yang kini mulai mengisi hatinya

Siwon lepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Donghae lalu bergegas turun memeriksa kondisi Yoona yang terkapar bersimbah darah

"Yoona-ah! Kau masih hidup kan?" Siwon mencoba mengangkat tubuh Yoona

"opppppaa! Sssaranghae" Yoona berhenti bernafas

"andweeeeeeeeeeee" teriak Siwon histeris memeluk tubuh Yoona yang telanjang dan darah mengalir dari punggung dan dadanya

"dia sudah mati rupanya! Sekarang giliranku dokter Choi! Bercintalah denganku" Donghae menghampiri Siwon dan mulai menggodanya menciumi bibirnya dan menjilati hampir semua bagian wajahnya

"hentikan! Hentikan aku bilang!" bentak Siwon mendorong Donghae hingga terbentur

"kau ingin aku membunuh kyuhyun hah? Baiklah" Donghae ambil kembali besi tadi dan mencoba mengarahkannya tepat didadanya

"hentikaaaaaaaan!" Siwon berteriak merebut besi yang berlumur darah Yoona dari tangan Donghae

"jika hanya bercinta yang kau inginkan baiklah aku akan memenuhinya"

Siwon tarik tangan Donghae dengan kasar lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar pula keatas kasurnya. Siwon lepas celana panjang juga celana dalam Donghae hingga setengah paha lalu memposisikan Donghae menungging.

"begini yang kamu inginkan bukan?"

Siwon mulai mengocok batangnya sendiri yang sudah layu hingga membesar dan tegang lalu masukan batangnya kedalam anus Donghae tanpa melakukan foreplay terlebih dahulu membuat Donghae kesakitan

"beginikan?" teriak Siwon mendorong batangnya masuk, menarik lagi dan mendorong lagi lebih dalam kedalam anus Donghae

"brengsek Choi Siwon ini sakiiit" lirih Donghae meringis kesakitan

Siwon tampak tidak mempedulikan rintihan Donghae yang tampak kesakitan. Dia terus mendorong, menarik dan mendorong lagi batangnya didalam anus Donghae dengan ekspresi wajah yang diselimuti angkara murka.

Adegan anal sex itu sudah selesai Siwon lakukan bersama Donghae hingga Donghae terkapar karena kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"apa kau sudah puas Donghae-ssi?" tanya Siwon dimana matanya memandangi tubuh tunangannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

"tidak sama sekali! Kau bukannya memberiku kenikmatan tapi kau malah membuatku kesakitan" protes Donghae

Bruuuukkk

Donghae dorong tubuh Siwon terjatuh dari kasurnya.

blaaassh

Lalu menebaskan besi yang tadi dia pakai untuk membunuh Yoona keperut samping Siwon hingga namun beruntung besi tersebut tidak mengenai organ vital didalam tubuh Siwon hingga nyawa Siwon tidak berada dalam bahaya.

"kau menusukku!" Siwon menekan lukanya agar tidak semakin banyak darah yang keluar

Siwon berjalan meraih kimono mandinya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Melangkah keluar dari kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Donghae mendesah.

**Mement Kyuhyun and Donghae in they own world**

Braaaak

Pintu kamar dimana Kyuhyun terikat dibuka paksa Donghae

"hyung-ah kau kembali?" Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha untuk membuka ikatan tali yang mengikatnya

"kau harus membayar apa yang sudah dokter Choi perbuat padaku!" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang penuh amarah

"waeyeo? Apa yang sudah dokter Choi perbuat padamu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup

"aku akan melakukan hal yang sama yang dokter Choi lakukan padaku!" Donghae dorong Kyuhyun telungkup lalu menindihnya dan mulai melorotkan celana pajama yang Kyuhyun pakai hingga bokong Kyuhyun terlihat jelas

"apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung? Aku dongsaengmu!" teriak Kyuhyun mencoba berontak

"kau bukan lagi dongsaengku sejak kita mencintai orang yang sama! Sekarang kau adalah musuhku" Donghae mulai melakukan aksinya menyodomi Kyuhyun hingga semua hasratnya terpuaskan

Apa yang Donghae dan Kyuhyun lakukan didunia khayalan mereka tampak didunia nyata juga dimata Siwon adalah Kyuhyun sedang melakukan onani demi mencari kepuasan sex oleh dirinya sendiri. Suarah desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun atau Donghae itulah yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

"hyuuung aku mohon hentikan" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk terus berontak

Donghae turun dari atas bokong Kyuhyun setelah hasratnya terpuaskan. Dia berbaring lemas disamping dongsaengnya karena kelelahan telah menyodomi dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa telah dianiaya menjadi kalap juga emosi. Dia raih vas bunga kaca lalu memukulan vas tersebut kekepala Donghae hingga Donghae pingsan

"miane hyung aku harus melakukannya!" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka ikatan yang mengikat kakinya yang tadi sempat Donghae longgarkan saat hendak menyodominya.

Ikatan tali itu berhasil Kyuhyun lepaskan tinggal tersisa ikatan yang membelenggu tangannya. Dia gigit dan semua cara sudah dia lakukan hingga dia berhasil membuka tali itu lalu segera berlari keluar kamar itu dan mengunci Donghae didalamnya dari luar agar Donghae tidak berhasil keluar.

**Bact To Real Life**

"dokter Choi! Aku dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tampak kebingungan karena dia melihat Siwon tengah berdiri dihadapannya memakai kimono mandinya dan berlumur darah

"kau berada didalam kamarku Kyuhyun-ssi!" jawab Siwon yang memang sudah tahu persis membedakan pribadi Donghae dan Kyuhyun

Mata Kyuhyun mengitari seluruh kamar Siwon dan berhenti ditubuh Yoona yang sudah Siwon tutup dengan tirai berwarna merah maroon

"dokter apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos menunjuk jenazah Yoona

Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya dan memakaikan kembali celana yang masih melorot hingga setengah pahanya lalu mengajaknya melangkah mendekati jenazah Yoona

"dia tunanganku Kyuhyun-ssi! tapi kini dia sudah mati" Kyuhyun membuka tirai yang menutupi wajah Yoona agar Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya

"kenapa dia mati dokter? Apakah dia dibunuh? Lalu siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat melihat Yoona

"Donghae-ssi yang melakukannya Kyu!" jawab Siwon yang sudah tidak sanggup menahar air matanya

"kenapa hyung berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan? Dia sudah menyodomiku dokter hingga aku kesakitan" Kyuhyun mengeluhkan sakit dianusnya

"kemarilah!" Siwon peluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih

"apakah dia menyakitimu?" Siwon bertanya sambil meringis karena luka tusukan yang dilakukan Donghae

"dia mengikatku dan mengurungku didalam kamar! Dia menyodomiku dan berkata padaku aku kini adalah musuhnya sejak aku mencintaimu dokter Choi. Tapi kini aku berhasil mengurungnya didalam kamar dan menguncinya dari luar hingga dia tidak akan berhasil keluar" jawab Kyuhyun polos

"apa kau begitu sangat mencintaiku Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Siwon menekan kembali lukanya

"tidak ada yang aku inginkan didunia ini selain kau dokter Choi" jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya

"apa kah kau akan melakukan apapun untukku?" Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun lembut

"semua akan aku lakukan dokter" jawab Kyuhyun seolah terhipnotis

Siwon buka tali kimononya lalu menunjukan luka diperut sampingnya pada kyuhyun

"luka ini Donghae yang membuatnya Kyu! Dia menusukku karena aku bilang padanya kaulah yang aku cintai bukan dia" Siwon mulai kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter

"jinja?" Kyuhyun begitu cemas melihat luka Siwon

"aku berkata jujur Kyu" Siwon memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun

"apa yang harus aku lakukan dokter?" Kyuhyun mulai menatap kosong

"apakah kau bersedia membunuh Donghae demi membalaskan rasa sakitku?" tanya Siwon berhati – hati

"aku bersedia dokter meskipun dia adalah hyungku!" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan kosong

**tbc**

**anneyeong!**

**miane update telat coz kmrn vai sakit gara" cuaca extrim *curcol**

**miane klo dichpt ini ada nc Siwon ama Yoona tapikan vai g gambarin detail *membeladiri**

**miane juga ama bbrp adegan sadis yang berdarah"**

**smoga chapter ini tidak membosankan atau membuat kalian malah tambah bingung krn ada moment Kyuhae didunia khayalan mereka**

**miane juga buat penulisan yg salah dokter Lee dan Choi**

**jujur tadinya ff uninvited ini adalah ff Eunhae dimana Kyuhae tuh sebenarnya berganti peran Kyuhyun adalah alter yg jahat**

**makanya vai pernah ada typo harusnya donghae tp jadi Kyuhyun kan? *inget gak?**

**jadi dokter Lee itu yah Lee Hyukjae :p**

**pasti ada yg nyangka Lee Sungmin yah? *kabooor**

**pokonya ttep review yah!**

**jgn bosen baca ff vai**

**next chap ending ff ini**

**gumawao n saranghae to all great readers**

**annyeong!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"jinja? Kau benar – benar akan membunuhnya jika aku meminta?" Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun

"tentu saja dok! Karena aku mencintaimu dokter Choi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" jawab Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan iba tanpa berkata – kata. Dia mengalami dilema. Satu sisi dia begitu berduka baru saja kehilangan tunangan yang sudah berhubungan dengannya lebih dari 2 tahun dan di satu sisi dia begitu menyayangi namja yang satu pribadinya yang melakukan pembunuhan keji itu.

_'aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus memperlakukanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau harus datang dalam kehidupanku? Aku terlibat terlalu jauh dalam duniamu dan aku sangat menyayangimu'_ Siwon rangkul pinggang Kyuhyun lalu memeluk namja tampan berambut ikal itu lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar yang menjadi saksi pembunuhan keji terhadap Yoona

.

.

"kau harus beristirahat! Aku sudah memberimu obat jadi sekarang tidurlah!" perintah Siwon pada Kyuhyun setelah menyuntikan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun

"lalu bagaimana jasad Yoona dokter? Apa kau akan membiarkannya tergelatak begitu saja dikamarmu?" Kyuhyun teringat akan jasad Yoona yang masih tergeletak dikamar Siwon

"aku akan segera mengurusnya kau istirahatlah Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Siwon mencoba menutupi rasa sedihnya saat teringat Yoona.

.

.

Siwon segera menghubungi pihak berwajib dan membuat laporan tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi didalam rumahnya.

"apa anda melihat wajah pembunuh tunangan anda dokter Choi?" tanya Kapten Oh

"pembunuhnya adalah pasien saya sendiri kapten! Tentu saja saya melihat wajahnya dia ada dirumah ini sedang beristirahat" jawab Siwon jujur

"mworago? Pembunuh itu ada dirumah ini?" Kapten Oh tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar

"ikut saya kapten" Siwon melangkah mendahului kapten Oh untuk menunjukan dimana Kyuhyun berada

"dia orangnya kapten" Siwon menunjukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur lelap disalah satu kamar tamu Siwon kepada kapten Oh

"bagaimana anda bisa begitu tegar membiarkan orang yang sudah membunuh tunangan anda tidur dengan begitu damai dirumah anda?" kapten Oh menghampiri Kyuhyun perlahan

"karena dia adalah pasien saya yang mengidap _Dissosiative identity disorder_. Dia memiliki dua kepribadian. Pribadi yang tengah tidur lelap itu adalah pribadi yang asli. Namja yang manis dan baik. Sementara pembunuh tunanganku adalah pribadi yang lainnya sosok yang ambisius dan menghalalkan segala cara demi tercapainya semua yang dia inginkan" Siwon menjelaskan

"lalu? Apa anda sudah menghubungi orang tua korban atau orang tua tersangka?" kapten Oh kembali bertanya

"tunangan saya seorang yatim piatu kapten itu sebabnya kami tinggal serumah" jawab Siwon meneteskan air matanya

"orang tua tersangka?" kapten Oh memberikan selembar tissue yang dia lihat dimeja nakas kamar tamu itu

"saya sudah menghubungi mereka" jawab Siwon menatap Kyuhyun

"kau tidak melakukan apapun pada tersangka ini?" Kapten Oh mulai memasangkan borgol ditangan Kyuhyun

"saya tidak mungkin mengikatnya atau menyerangnya karena telah membunuh tunangan saya saat pribadi yang satu muncul. Dia tidak mampu mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi selama pribadi lainnya sedang menguasai tubuhnya. Bayangkan jika anda dihadapkan dengan 2 orang yang berbeda dimana anda tahu persis siapa tersangka utamanya. Apa anda akan menangkap seorang yang jelas bukan tersangkanya?" Siwon memberikan pertanyaan

"baiklah! Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan pada tersangka ini?" tanya kapten Oh

"penjara bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk menahannya kapten. bawa dia kembali ke klinik dimana dia dirawat" jawab Siwon singkat

Kyuhyun dibawa kembali kekamar rawatnya diklinik milik Siwon dan mendapatkan pengawasan ketat dari pihak berwajib karena bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembunuh. Sementara jenazah Yoona akan di autopsi untuk melengkapi pemeriksaan dirumah sakit kepolisian kota Soeul.

Siwon memberitahukan Heechul juga Hankyung tentang pembunuhan yang kembali dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap Yoona. Heechul merasa begitu menyesal dan depresi berat.

**Kyuhyun and Donghae moment in they world**

cleek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dimana Donghae terikat disana. Tampak Donghae masih tertidur nyenyak sekali. Kyuhyun hampiri Donghae untuk mengecek karena Kyuhyun berniat melakukan apa yang Siwon minta padanya.

Sraaaat

Donghae tebaskan pisau keperut Kyuhyun hingga darah keluar dari perutnya.

"kau berani macam – macam denganku hah?" Donghae turun dari kasur itu dan terus mengarahkan pisaunya kepada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya yang terluka, melihat kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"kau akan membunuhku hyung? Kau begitu tega padaku! Kau sudah menyodomi ku dan sepertinya itu tidak cukup buatmu" Kyuhyun terus menekan perutnya agar darah tidak banyak yang keluar

"kau memang pantas mati Kyuhyun! Aku sangat membencimu" Donghae terus mengarahkan pisaunya kearah Kyuhyun

Bruuuk

Kyuhyun ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri karena lemas dia sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dari perutnya.

**Back to real life**

Kamar rawat Kyuhyun kini sudah dipasangi cctv. Gunanya agar rekaman cctv tersebut dapat membuktikan DID yang kyuhyun idap saat perubahan wujud dan perubahan biologis terjadi ketika pribadi Kyuhyun berganti dengan pribadi Donghae.

Dan perubahan wujud serta biologis itu terjadi. Suhu tubuh,tekanan darah, detak jantung bahkan perubahan aura wajah pun terbukti. Pengawas dari pihak kepolisian dapat melihat dengan jelas fenomena itu.

"dokter Choi kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini?" alter Donghae menguasai tubuh Kyuhyun

"kau seorang pembunuh Donghae-ssi! tidakkah kau ingat kau telah membunuh tunangaku. Kau pantas terikat seperti itu" jawab Siwon duduk dihadapan Donghae yang mencoba melepaskan ikatannya

"hahahahaha aku seorang pembunuh? Tentu saja aku akan membunuh semua yang menjadi penghalangku" ujar Donghae

"kau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku! apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintaku?" tanya Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun dimana alter Donghae sedang berperan

"apapun akan aku lakukan demi kau dokter Choi!" Donghae mencoba mencium bibir Siwon namun Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya

"kau tahu apa yang tidak aku suka dan apa yang sangat aku suka?" Siwon kembali berkata

"apa itu?" tanya Donghae antusias

"aku tidak menyukai namja yang terlalu kuat dan lebih dominan dariku. Aku tidak suka namja yang egois juga ambisius. Aku lebih menyukai namja yang manis, lembut, kalem juga tenang. Sayang sekali semua yang aku suka tidak ada dalam dirimu Donghae-ssi" Siwon mulai mengatur strategi

"kau mencoba menipuku? Atau kau sedang mempermainkan aku?" wajah Kyuhyun tampak begitu emosi

"aniyeo! Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur padamu agar kau mau merubah semua sikapmu agar kita bisa berhubungan" Siwon tersenyum

"apa kau benar – benar ingin berhubungan denganku?" tanya Donghae penuh harap

"tentu saja! dengan syarat kau rubah semua sifat burukmu dan katakan padaku apa yang sangat Kyuhyun rahasiakan dalam hidupnya yang benar – benar ingin dia sembunyikan dari siapapun? Apa kau mengetahuinya?" Siwon mendekatkan kembali wajahnya

"kenapa kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya?" Donghae balik bertanya

"karena aku ingin membuatnya malu" jawab Siwon

Donghae tersenyum puas mendengar Siwon mulai berpihak padanya

"dia adalah namja yang suka sekali melakukan onani sebelum tidur" jawab Donghae tegas

"haaah jinja? Kyuhyun?" Siwon berakting

"tentu saja! dia melakukannya hampir setiap malam" jawab Donghae

"baiklah aku tahu sekarang apa rahasianya" Siwon terus berakting

"dokter Choi! Apa sekarang kau menyukaiku?" Donghae menodong

"yah aku mulai menyukaimu! Sekarang istirahatlah kau harus banyak beristirahat" Siwon membaringkan Donghae

"baiklah!" Donghae memejamkan matanya

Siwon menghela nafas panjang dan tampak dia begitu lelah harus terus berakting dan masuk semakin dalam didunia yang Kyuhyun ciptakan

Perubahan itu kembali terjadi. Satu tanda alter Kyuhyun akan segera muncul. Siwon segera melepaskan borgol yang membelenggu tangan Kyuhyun.

"dokter Choi tolong aku! Aku begitu kesakitan, Donghae hyung telah menikam perutku hingga darahku keluar banyak" keluh Kyuhyun saat membuka matanya

"aku sudah mengobatinya! Bahkan lukanya sudah hilang! Lihatlah kau sudah sembuh" Siwon membuka baju Kyuhyun untuk menunjukan perutnya

"kau benar dokter perutku sudah tidak terluka lagi" Kyuhyun tampak heran mendapati perutnya sudah kembali seperti sebelum dia terluka dalam khayalannya

"tadi hyungmu datang menemuiku. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu!" Siwon memulai kembali aktingnya

"apa yang dia katakan dok?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"dia bilang kau sering melakukan onani hampir setiap malam sebelum kau tidur. Apa itu benar?" Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun

"brengsek! Bahkan rahasiaku dia bongkar juga" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya

"aku tidak tahu kenapa Donghae mengatakan itu padaku" Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun

"sepertinya hyung sedang berusaha untuk membuatku terlihat menjijikan dihadapanmu dokter Choi" wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat kecewa

_'aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan untuk membuat perhitungan hyung! Kau sudah menyodomiku, kau juga sudah melukaiku dan kini kau membocorkan rahasiaku'_

"dokter Choi! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku berhasil membunuh Donghae hyung?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu

"aku akan melindungimu! Aku akan menolongmu agar kau tidak ditangkap pihak berwajib" bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun

"apa itu benar dok?" Kyuhyun menatap manja

"tentu saja Kyu! Jika Donghae sudah lenyap maka kita akan mendapatkan banyak kesempatan untuk berdua. Kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan hal yang tidak penting itu karena aku akan memberimu kenikmatan" bisik Siwon nakal

Kyuhyun terdiam sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan siwon. Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum menatap Siwon penuh cinta

"kau memberiku keberanian untuk mengambil keputusan dok! Aku akan melakukannya" Kyuhyun bertekad

"tidurlah kau memerlukan banyak energi untuk melancarkan aksimu membunuh Donghae!" Siwon kembali menyuntikan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun

"selamat malam dokter Choi! Semoga kau datang dalam mimpiku" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun tidur lelap Siwon kembali memborgol tangan Kyuhyun keranjang besinya. Untuk antisipasi jika alter Donghae tiba – tiba muncul.

Siwon membuat catatan pemeriksaan perkembangan psykologis Kyuhyun selama menjadi pasiennya. Kasus Kyuhyun memang kasus yang terbilang unik dimana alter yang satu mampu mengancam keselamatan tubuh yang dia tempati. Kasus yang dialami Kyuhyun lebih seperti kasus kerasukan arwas Donghae dan buka penyakit DID.

**Kyuhyun and Donghae moment in they world**

Halaman belakang rumah yang dulu mereka tempati dipenuh dengan bunga krisan berwarna kuning cerah. Donghae yang memang sangat menyukai bunga itu tampak sedang memetik satu persatu bunga yang tumbuh lebat.

Kyuhyun mengawasi Donghae dari atas kamarnya. Dia memegang martil ditangan kanannya. Yang dia pukul – pukulkan pelan kekusen jendela kamarnya

"hyung jika melihat kau seperti itu menikmati bunga krisan yang kau sukai betapa aku ingin sekali berdamai denganmu hyung! Aku tidak tega melakukan ini" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri dimana martil itu masih dia pegang

"tapi jika aku teringat bagaimana kau menyodomiku, melukaiku dan membeberkan rahasiaku aku menjadi sangat membencimu hyung!" Kyuhyun melangkah mudur menjauhi jendela kamarnya

Kyuhyun simpan martil itu didalam laci mejanya. Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak tega membunuh hyungnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun dari luar kamar

"aku disini hyung! Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Apa kau ingin membuat masalah denganku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun hati – hati

"lukamu sudah kering! Aku tidak merobeknya kau hanya terluka sedikit saja" Donghae melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun

"kau mau apa hyung?" Kyuhyun berjalan mundur mendekati laci dimana martil yang tadi dia simpan

Donghae semakin mendeka dan semakin mendekat. Lalu

Buuk buuk buuuk

Kyuhyun memukulkan martil tersebut kekepala Donghae berkali – kali hingga kepala Donghae bocor dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah segar hingga Donghae terkapar

"wae? Wae Kyu" Donghae bertanya

"aku hanya mencoba membela diri! aku takut kau akan melukaiku lagi" Kyuhyun lempar martil itu keatas lantai

"aaaku hanya iingin mmemberimu bunngaa" Donghae menunjukan bunga Krisan yang tadi dia petik dihalaman belakang rumah mereka

"mwo?" Kyuhyun begitu menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah mencelakai Donghae

"aaku ingin berdamai denganmu Kyu" suara Donghae terputus – putus

"miane hyung! Miane" Kyuhyun merangkul Donghae kedalam pelukannya

"aaaku sssudah..." Donghae tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nafasnya berhenti begitu juga dengan denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya.

Donghae mati ditangan dongsaengnya sendiri didunia yang Kyuhyun ciptakan dalam otaknya.

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung miane" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris meratapi kepergian Donghae.

.

.

**Back to Real Life**

Terjadi kepanikan didalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun karena tubuh Kyuhyun demam tinggi dan tampak begitu kesakitan. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan penuh dengan keringat.

"Aaaaaaaa" Kyuhyun terus menjerit kesakitan.

"panggilakan dokter Choi segera! Detak jantung Pasien ini berdetak terlalu cepat dan denyut nadinya melemah!" perintah sang perawat pada rekannya

"baiklah!" perawat tersebut segera keluar untuk menelpon Siwon yang sedang menjalankan pemeriksaan kasus pembunuhan Yoona

.

.

"dokter Choi masih menjalankan pemeriksaan! Dokter Choi bilang jika kondisinya masil tidak stabil lebih baik kita pindahkan dia kerumah sakit besar! Karena dokter Choi bilang alter yang lainnya sering berusaha untuk melukai pemilik tubuh ini" ujar perawat yang tadi

"mwo?eottokhe?" tanya perawat yang memegang Kyuhyun panik

Uhhuuuuk uhuuk

Kyuhyun muntah – muntah membuat kedua assistent Siwon semakin panik

"kita telpon ambulance segera! Lihat wajahnya membiru!" perawat yang satu tampak lebih panik

.

.

Kyuhyun dibawa ambulace menuju rumah sakit umum untuk mengobati kejangnya. Kondisi Kyuhyun membaik setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama oleh petugas ambulance tersebut.

Siwon segera menyusul Kyuhyun setelah proses pemeriksaan selesai. Siwon begitu tidak tenang karena dia masih belum mandapatkan informasi terkini tenang kondisi Kyuhyun pasien yang sangat disayanginya.

Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya begitu cepat tanpa menghiraukan keselamatan dirinya. Rumah sakit dimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan perawatan sudah tampak didepan mata. Siwon segera memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran rumah sakit itu.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Siwon pada assitennya yang sedang menunggu diluar ruang tindakan

"dokter masih menanganinya dok!" jawab assitentnya

Siwon menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk lebih tenang dihadapan assistennya

"kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"sudah dok! Tapi mereka sedang berada di luar kota dok!" jawab assisten.

.

.

"dokter Choi! Sudah lama menunggu?" dokter Shin yang menangani Kyuhyun keluar runag tindakan menyapa Siwon kawan lamanya

"bagaimana dia?" tanya Siwon cemas

"appendix! Kami sudah mengangkat ususnya. Dan sudah membusuk" jawab dokter Shin tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya

"ohhh God! Ternyata usus buntu" Siwon bernafas lega

"yah usus buntu jika terlambat nyawanya terancam" ujar dokter Shin

"dia belum siuman mungkin satu jam lagi dia baru sadar" dokter Shin memberikan tanda tangannya pada perawat yang menyerahkan berkas

"ghamsamida! Aku percaya kau dokter bedah yang hebat!" puji Siwon menepuk bahu dokter Shin

"kami akan segera memindahkan Kyuhyun-ssi keruang perawatan" ujar dokter Shin

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah ditempatkan diruang perawatan. Siwon begitu setia menemani pasien istimewanya yang masih tidur lelap karena pengaruh obat anestesi.

Kriiiing kriiing

Suara ponsel Siwon berbunyi mendapatkan panggilan

"yeobseo!" jawab Siwon menjawab panggilannya

"dokter Choi! Aku Heechul eommanya Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia sekarang?" terdengar suara Heechul yang begitu panik

"dia terkena radang usus buntu nyonya! Dan dokter bedah sudah menanganinya. Kondisinya sekarang sudah membaik" jawab Siwon menenangkan Heechul

"puji tuhan! Kami baru tiba di Seoul besok pagi! Apakah dokter Choi bisa menjagakan Kyuhyun untuk kami?" pinta Heechul

"tentu saja nyonya!" jawab Siwon

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan. Tatapannya tertuju pada Siwon yang tertidur disamping kasurnya. Kyuhyun mencoba membelai rambut kekasih hatinya itu namun dia masih terlalu lemas untuk melakukan itu dimana tangannya terikat borgol

"dokter Choi!" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Siwon

Siwon menggeliat dan terbangun

"Kyuhyun-ssi! kau sudah sadar?" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun

"dokter Choi apa aku akan dipenjara? Tanganku terikat borgol seperti ini

"oh tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau harus dipenjara?" Siwon membuka kunci borgol itu

"karena aku sudah berhasil membunuh Donghae hyung! Dia sudah mati dokter dia mati ditanganku! Aku membunuhnya dengan martil milik Hankyung" Kyuhyun histeris

"tenanglah Kyuhyun-ssi! tenang kau tidak akan dipenjara" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang begitu histeris.

Kyuhyun kembali pingsan karena obat anestesi masih memberikan efectnya.

**~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~**

empat hari berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah pulih dari pasca operasi appendixnya. Kyuhyun sudah dibolehkan pulang oleh dokter Shin yang merawatnya. Karena Kyuhyun masih menjadi tersangka atas kasus pembunuhan Yoona, dan didiagnosa memiliki gangguan psykologis sehingga Kyuhyuh masih dalam pengawasan pihak kepolisian.

Kepulangan Kyuhyun keklinik Siwon mendapatkan pengamanan yang super ketat dari polisi.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali keruangan rawatnya. Ditemani Heechul dan Siwon. Hankyung yang sudah berangsur pulih masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun karena tragedi malam kelam itu.

Heechul pamit pulang setelah Kyuhyun tertidur lelap. Menitipkan hidup dan kesembuhan puteranya pada Siwon dokter yang sudah terlalu banyak menjadi penolongnya.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua dikamar rawat itu. siwon pandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. dia belai wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum

"kau memang benar benar sudah membunuhnya Kyuhyun-ssi! aku sudah tidak melihat wajah sangar altermu yang lain itu. wajah yang begitu menakutkan buatku" Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun bicara satu arah

Kyuhyun menggeliat dan matanya terbuka memandang wajah Siwon yang tak jauh dari wajahnya.

"dokter Choi!" Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon

"nee Kyu!" Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun

"maukan kau memelukku?" pinta Kyuhyun

"tentu saja!" Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun

Mereka saling menatap dan ada cinta dari tatapan itu. Siwon merangkul pinggul Kyuhyun mendekatinya lalu mulai mencium bibir tebal itu.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh hasrat dan saling menghisap lidah juga bibir. Tangan Siwon membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun sementara tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggul Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun perlahan lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun untuk mengunci pintu itu. Siwon kembali menhpampiri Kyuhyun lalu naik keatas ranjang Kyuhyun. Siwon duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Ciuman panas itu mereka lanjutkan kembali diatas ranjang itu. semakin panas dan bergairah. Siwon angkat pinggul Kyuhyun untuk naik dan duduk ditepian sandaran ranjang yang agak lebar sehingga member tepat dihadapan Siwon. Siwon dekatkan wajahnya mendekati kaki Kyuhyun.

Siwon turunkan celana pajamas dan celana dalam Kyuhyun hingga membernya terlihat jelas dia rengkangkan kaki Kyuhyun lalu mulai menjilati selangkangan Kyuhyun kemudian membernya. Siwon melakukan oral pada vital Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terangsang.

"dokter Choi!" Kyuhyun mendesah memangil Siwon

"ohhh" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah

Siwon semakin bersemangat melakukan oral pada vital kyuhyun dan satu tangannya melakukan penetrasi pada vitalnya sendiri. Mengocok lembut vitalnya hingga tegang dari dalam celana pentalonnya yang sudah dia lepas kaitan dan resletingnya.

Kyuhyun sepertinya akan mencapai orgasme karena serv oral yang diberikan Siwon sungguh dahsyat.

"dokter Choi -ahhhh" desahan Kyuhyun semakin berat

"ahh hmm" Kyuhyun terus mendesah

Kenikmatan itu telah dicapai Kyuhyun dengan memuncratkan lendir berwarna putih itu membasahi bibir Siwon dan turun hingga kedada.

Siwon kembali mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas ranjang. Siwon lepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya hingga dia benar – benar telanjang. Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Siwon angkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan menggantungkan kaki Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

Siwon mulai mencoba menyentuh anus Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memutarnya dan pelan – pelan mencoba menekan jari telunjuknya untuk masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun.

Hal itu dia gunakan untuk membuat otot – otot sphincters yang mengitari anus Kyuhyun lebih relax agar saat vitalnya masuk Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa kesakitan.

Telunjuk siwon masih memutar – mutar pelan didalam anus Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kegelian. Perlahan jari itu dia tarik keluar dan memasukkannya lagi berikut jari tengahnya. Gerakan serupa terus Siwon lakukan sebelum anal sex itu dimulai.

Sudah empat jari Siwon masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengeluarkan jarinya itu perlahan lalu mulai memasukan vitalnya yang sudah pada bentuk dan ukuran yang sangat sempurna.

Siwon gerakan bokongnya maju mundur perlahan kedalam anus Kyuhyun. Suara desahan Siwon mulai terdengar

"ahh ahhh ahhh"

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan Kali ini tidak hanya Siwon yang mendesah tapi Kyuhyun juga mulai merasakan nikmat dari anal sex itu.

Semakin cepat gerakan itu Siwon dan Kyuhyuh sama – sama mendesah

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hmmmn ah" itulah desahan Siwon saat nikmat itu dia rasakan

"dokter Choi-ah faster" Kyuhyun menantang Siwon

Siwon semakin semangat menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur karena tantangan Kyuhyun. Gerakan ranjang pun cepat mengiringi gerakan Siwon yang semakin cepat

Deru nafas memacu didalam kamar rawat itu. desahan serta rintihan nikmat silih bergantian. Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Kyuhyun mencengkram bokong Siwon saat klimaks menghampiri mereka berdua.

"ah God" itulah desahan yang keluar dari bibir siwon saat orgasme dia capai.

Siwon turunkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang digantung dibahunya, menindih tubuh kurus itu lalu kembali melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"apa kau bisa menikamati sex ini dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat ciuman itu lepas

"inilah saat yang paling indah yang pernah aku alami dalam hidup ini Kyuhyun-ah! saranghae" Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

"nado saranghae dokter Choi" Kyuhyun mencium kembali bibir tipis Siwon

"aku akan selalu melindungimu Kyu" janji Siwon pada Kyuhyun

"gumawao dokter" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon

Kyuhyun tampak sangat lelah setelah melakukan adegan ranjang bersama Siwon malam itu.

"aku lelah dokter aku ingin tidur" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Siwon

"istirahatlah yeojaku yang tampan! aku akan selalu menjagamu" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun,

**Still in Kyuhyun's world**

Kyuhyun sedang menangis diatas makam Donghae. Tidak ada orang yang mengantar dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk memakamkan hyungnya tersebut. Dalam dunia Kyuhyun hanya ada mereka berdua dan Siwon namja yang menjadi rebutan.

Hmmmmm

Kyuhyun menghisap wangi yang luar biasa terbawa angin menerpa hidungnya. Kyuhyun mencari dari mana aroma yang wangi itu berada. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yeoja seusia Heechul eommanya yang sangat cantik membawa seikat bunga mawar merah ditangannya sedang memandangi sebuah makam

Kyuhyun menghampiri yeoja cantik itu karena dia begitu penasaran dan kebetulan dipemakaman itu hanya ada dia dan yeoja itu. semakin dekat yeoja itu semakin terlihat cantik dan begitu wangi. Yeoja itu menoreh kearah Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum begitu penuh dengan kehangatan

"kau Kyuhyun?" yeoja itu bertanya

"nee! Nyonya siapa? Kenapa nyonya bisa tahu nama saya? Dan siapa yang dimakamkan disini?" Kyuhyun memandang makan yang ada dihadapannya

Batu nisan dimakam tersebut bertuliskan nama appanya Yoong Woon

"nyonya siapa? Kenapa nyonya bisa berada didepan makan appa?" Kyuhyun tampak bingung

"namaku Park Jung Soo! Aku masa lalu appamu sebelum dia menikahi eommamu!" jawab yeoja cantik itu

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya

"appamu memintaku untuk menjagamu, Merawatmu dan melindungimu! Kau sudah kehilangan Donghae hyungmu. Sementara eommamu dia lebih asyik dengan kekasihnya. Maka disinilah aku sekarang" jawab Park Jung soo

"aku tidak membutuhkan mu nyonya! Aku sudah memiliki seorang pelindung dia namja yang sangat aku cintai! Namanya Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun menolak

"anggap aku sebagai malaikat pelindungmu! Kau boleh meneruskan hubunganmu dengan namja itu! tugasku disini adalah untuk melindungimu" Park Jung Soo terus membujuk

"baiklah tidak ada ruginya aku memiliki malaikat pelindung yang cantik sepertimu nyonya" Kyuhyun menyerah

"lain kali kau harus mengenalkan namja yang kau cintai itu padaku! Mengerti?" Park Jung Soo memeluk Kyuhyun

"baiklah nyonya" jawab Kyuhyun

**Back to real Life**

Keesokan harinya Siwon masih setia menemani Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap. Siwon meminta office boy untuk mengganti sprey Kyuhyun yang semalam dikotori sperma mereka berdua

"ganti spreynya jika pasien ini sudah bangun!" perintah Siwon pada office boy yang sedang membersihkan ruangan

"baik dokter!" jawab office boy

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan dengan senyum yang begitu damai dan sangat manis. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan Kyuhyun senyum malaikatnya

"selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ssi" sapa Siwon pada Kyuhyun

"selamat pagi dokter Choi!" balas Kyuhyun

"ada seseorang yang sangat ingin berkenalan denganmu" Kyuhyun merubah posisiny duduk

"nugu?" wajah Siwon mulai tampak kecewa

"malaikat pelindungku dokter Choi!" jawab Kyuhyun

"sebentar yah akan aku panggilkan dia!" Kyuhyun tersenyum

Mata Kyuhyun kembali terpejam dan perubahan biologis itu kembali terjadi. Namun kali ini perubahan aura wajah Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan saat dia akan berubah menjadi Donghae yang berkesan kasar dan sangar. Kali ini perubahan aura Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih anggun dan feminim tampak seperti seorang yeoja. mata itu kembali terbuka

"annyeong dokter Choi! Park Jung Soo Imnida! Aku adalah malaikat pelindung Kyuhyun. Aku merestui hubungan terlarangmu dengannya karena kau bisa memberinya kebahagiaan" alter baru yang Kyuhyun ciptakan dalam dunianya berkata begitu anggun dan sangat elegan sesaat sosok Kyuhyun tampak cantik dalam tubuh namjanya.

**the end**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telat kebanyakan bobo nihh vainya jd g sempet ngetik :p**

**miane klo endingnya gantung!**

**as always begitulah klo cerita trailer suka bikin mikir n gigit jari diujung cerita**

**mudah"an pada g kecewa yah!**

**kan yg penting alter Donghae yg jahat mati  
**

**lagi pula berdasarkan buku yg vai baca, penyakit DID ini alter yang hilang itu kebanyakan berganti dengan alter yang baru yang diciptakan sipemilik tubuh yah kurang lebih seperti itulah**

**review yg banyak yah!**

**kasih coment kalian di ending ini**

**vai janji bkln bikin ff wonkyu lagi yang pasti ceritanya lain seperti gaya vai :p**

**gumawao buat reader setia yang mau nunggu ff vai**

**saranghae n hugs buat kalian**


End file.
